The courage to sing
by PinkiepieandRarity101
Summary: Valeria loves to sing but is afraid to show the world her singing , Jack meets the voice of an angel that brings joys in his heart , in the meantime Manny the moon has news that two new guardians will come in there way. Courage and Laughter Jackxoc slight bunnyxtooth and ocxoc. . Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm just warming up to a new story and don't worry i'm still going to write the next chapter for Fire & Ice : Love combines okay so far so good that the female names for the gnomes number 1 and 2 has been picked , thank you fellow volunteers , however i still need more results for the male names for gnomes number 1 and 2 , because as far as i can tell there's a tie so i'm gonna need more than a number 1 anyways don't worry i won't pressure you guys , take your time anyways on with the story, oh and a few words about this story Valeria isn't a dragon , Taylor's not a witch ,Sid and Granny don't appear and Shasta and Koori don't exist that's what i wanted to tell you.**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own rise of the guardians or there characters , i just own Valeria , Taylor and another of my ocs. and i don't own the song 'when there was me and you'.**

* * *

It was snowing and windy as the streets of new york were blanketed in pure white snow , the lights still shined in the reflection of the crystal buildings.

Into the mist of night a tall cold figure flew across the city of new york , looking for fun and excitement.

The guardian of fun was laughing and blowing fits of snow around buildings , houses , sidewalks , poles , cars even on pipes , Jack Frost seem quite fascinated with the city of new york.

"When the light goes on, it's a party in new york." He smirked and soar passing through windows , Jack observe many children they all wave at him and smiled at the sight of his arrival ,they earned a wave back and a smile from the spirit winter. Jack leaned onto a tree branch laying down for close his eyes drifting off to slumber as his white frosty hair blows with the same rhythm of the wind.

_It's funny when you find yourself Looking from the outside , I'm standing here but all I want Is to be over there.._

Jack open his eyes , he has never heard such a beautiful voice . he floated towards the sound listening.

_Why did I let myself believe Miracles could happen? Cause now I have to pretend That I don't really care..._

Jack continued to let the music flow to his ears , overhearing the sound of the voice , he discovered that a 7 year old girl is singing while practicing ballet.

She had brown hair with blonde highlights on the front of her hair tied in a pink pony tail , she had sapphire blue eyes , light tan skin , a beauty mark on her left eye. she was wearing a pink dress with a tutu attach to it and pink matching ballerina slippers.

_I thought you were my fairy tale A dream when I'm not sleeping A wish upon a star That's coming true_

Jack smiled brightly at her and listen to her near a tree branch.

_But everybody else could tell That I confused my feelings with the truth When there was me and yo-_

"Valeria!" Jack open his eyes , not hearing the beautiful melody. _"Why'd she stop?"_ he thought.

he looked from outside the window to see a woman in her mid 30's. She glared at the young ballerina.

"Miss feller i'm sorry i know i'm not allowed to sing , b-but-"That's it! your on a time-out! , go and stand over to the corner now!

She shouted furiously pointing to a wall. Valeria bowed her head down in disappointment.

"Yes miss feller." The girl sob softy as she leaned near the wall , facing it up front. The teacher storm off. leaving the girl devastated and alone.

Jack nodded his head in disbelief. he had never seen such a cruel person before.

"What's her deal ? , all that little girl wanted to do was sing , there's nothing wrong with singing." he said.

Jack had an idea , he started tracing figures of ballerinas on the window like he did before tracing a rabbit on jamie's window.

He turn his hands around making them alive he threw his hands out , so they could dance inside the school.

The ballerina's begun dancing in mid air , sparkling blue glitter and swirling up the air , Valeria heard twinkles of dancing feet gliding in the air.

"Huh?" The ballerina's started twirling around the girl , she turn away to ignore it but it was to glorious and beautiful to admire , the girl started to use balancé as she motion her herself to go up and down with her feet facing each other , the ballerina figures followed her every move , enduring each step at a time , valeria proceed on dancing she begun twirling and dancing.

Jack watched her. he knock gently at the window drawing her attention. the girl stopped and opened the window , she saw a 17 year-old teenage boy , he had frosty white hair , crystal blue eyes and pale skin . he was wearing a blue hooded sweater , brown pants that was cut to his ankles and he was bare foot , he had a shepherd staff with him.

"Hi what are you doing here ? , it's very cold outside , why don't you come in it's a lot warmer." She offered.

"no thanks i'm more comfortable here than in there , i just came by and couldn't help but overhearing an angel singing." He said

The girl tilt her head."But wouldn't you feel cold mister?"

Jack chuckled. "Mister ? you don't know who i am , do you?"

She nodded a no.

Jack took out his staff. "Maybe a little demonstration will give a hint." he launch his staff on a branch and froze frost over it.

The girl gasped but at the same time she smiled. "y-your Jack Frost."

"The one and only." He said laying on the branch on his stomach. "I didn't quite catch your name by the way." Truth to be told he indeed knew her name , when he heard the teacher called her out but he wanted to hear her say her own name.

"My name's Valeria." She said.

"Valeria , well nice to meet you , valeria." He smiled

"Did you really like my singing?" She asked.

Jack sat up and floated towards her. "are you kidding me? , you sounded great , i never heard someone sing as beautiful as you."

She blushed "thank you."

"Hey don't let anybody keep you from singing." He confronted her Valeria bowed her head in sadness.

"I just wish Miss feller's come to accept my singing but instead she forbids it."

"I guess she doesn't know the art of singing , but don't let her get to you , some people just don't have the heart to know what a song is." He said.

"Your right and i should sing whenever i want to be." Valeria said courageusly.

The door opened. both Jack and Valeria turned startled . to there relief it was a girl the same age as valeria she had baby blue eyes , peach skin , short wavy blonde hair tied in a bow , she was wearing the same identical ballerina outfit. "Hiya Val , i heard what Miss feller did , well i say don't let the witch stop you from singing ." She encourage her.

"Thanks Tay." Both girls hug each other and did a signal to each other they slap there hands together and interwined there hands together and pump them down. "Roar." they called out softly.

Jack laughed lightly. "A secret handshake right ?" The girls turn to Jack. "Who are you?" Valeria's friend ask.

"Oh Tay , this is Jack Frost."

Jack bowed like a gentleman. "Nice to meet you , Tay."

The blonde girl giggled. "Nice to meet you too , but my friends call me Tay , my full name's Taylor."

"Okay then Taylor." Jack turned to both girls smiling brightly at them.

"Yes Jack that was our secret handshake." Valeria replied.

"It's a cheetah girls handshake." Taylor exclaimed.

"Of course that explains the roar." Jack said.

The two girls giggled at his humor.

"Well we better go it's almost time to go." Taylor said, She towards the door she turn. "Come on Val."

"I'll be right behind you Tay but let me say goodbye first." Valeria called out.

"Good point m good bye Jack." Taylor waved.

"Bye." he waved back Valeria look at Jack with a hoping experssion.

"Will i ever see you again?"

Jack put a hand on her head. "Of course , we'll see each other again , no can you do me a favor and do one thing for me.?"

Valeria nodded. "Sure what is it?"

"Keep smiling more often , it brings the fun in you." He flew away.

She waved a goodbye and smiled she headed towards the door the two young ballerina's left.

Valeria will never forget the day she met Jack Frost.

* * *

**that was mighty sweet of Jack to confront her let's see what's happens in the next chapter. Read and Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**I love to give a shout out to storygirl99210 and Chocolate covered it for review this story and you know after writing the song 'when there was you and me' i decided to change Valeria voice actress from keira knighttly to vanessa hudgens anyways on with the story**

* * *

16 years later...

At the mall two girls were at the end of the line , chatting away

"Shoes , neckalaces , jewelry, dresses , cute purses , ahh! this store has everything!" A blonde 17-year old girl squealed happily to her friend.

"But there's something that this store hasn't got." her brunette blonde high-lighted 16-year-old friend said.

"What's that?" She asked. Her friend showed a picture of pink plush toy.

"Oh my god! Val , thanks for reminding me." She face plamed herself. she snatch the picture away lifting it in front of her.

"The pink plushy puffballs." She exclamied she yanked her arm around Valeria's neck. "we have got to order them now." She said in between sentence.

"Tay..i can't,..breath." Valeria gasps being suffocate by her friend's arm.

"Oops sorry Val." She releases her.

"I wonder." Valeria begin. Taylor looked at her friend caution. "i wonder what?"

"Do you ever think we'll see Jack again?". Valeria asked Taylor.

"Who Jack Black?" She asked jokely.

"No! Jack Frost."

Taylor's mouth hand open then he curved in a devious grin.

"You like him don't you?"

Valeria scoffed. "No i don't like him , what makes you say that?"

"Well for the past 16 years you have been drawing him ever since that day when we met him." Taylor recalled when they were 7 years old.

Valeria rubbed her left arm embarrassed by her friend's teasing. she looked down at the clean smooth reflected floor.

"Well now did you mention it , i have been drawing him a lot lately." she looked up , taylor placed both of her hands on her waist.

"Oh dish girlfriend , that's a sign of affection , smitten , in love , amour ,and in other words it means you got a crush."

Valeria blushed even more , she grumbled. "Taylor and her stupid cupid routine."

Taylor crosses her arms. "Well Val this stupid cupid ain't gonna give up her routine until is she have 100% fidelity of you liking Jack Frost." She pointed at her.

Valeria rolled her eyes then sighed , she stood up facing the blonde , knowing there's no escape from her.

"Fine." She spread her arms out. "I have a crush on Jack Frost, there happy ?"

Valeria earn an innocent but teasing smile from Taylor .

"Ecstatic , now come on we gotta order those little puffballs." Taylor dragged valeria existing from the store.

Jack flew ontop of cars frosting it with his staff, he wondered if he ever got see those little ballerinas again , he sighed.

He landed firmly on the ground , walking past the humans of course no one could see him except for children , Jack looked around the building they remain the same as before. "mm this place hasn't change one bit-he stopped observing two teen girls walking out of the mall they looked familiar , the blonde teen had her hair in a pony tail , she was wearing a pink spaghetti strap tang top , a blue turquoise skirt they reached blow her knees and purple mary-jane shoes along with purple leggings , the girl next to her was wearing a baby blue shoulder off sweater , black mini skirt , pink leggings and pink books that reaches to her ankles , her brown with blonde highlighted hair was down and she was wearing red ear muffs.

"Only three more weeks and we get our very own pink plushy puffballs." Taylor said.

"Now calm down tay don't get over-excited." Valeria replied calming her best friend.

"Tay? she called her tay?! As in taylor then that means her friend's name is-"Oh i know val it's just that i'm so excited that-that i could just go on the titanic and shout I'm the queen of the world!" she announced in front of everyone who stop walking and glance strangely at her.

"O-kay , i think we better get going now." Valeria held her best friend by her arm drawing her away from the crowd.

"That's it , no more cookies for you and i mean it." she said sternly in a motherly-tone.

"Awww , Val why'd you have to kill every moment , this is a good day, we should celebrate it and let's not forget who's birthday is next week." She said.

"Mine's." Valeria said.

"Yes yours , and i taylor hardie your best friend shall not fail you."

"Aww Tay your the best-oof."

Valeria bumped into someone , both figures landed on the snowy cold ground.

"Whoa! , are you okay Valeria?" Taylor asked her friend helping her up.

"Yeah i just got bump into some moronic-oh my god! , i'm so sorry, are you okay?" in return valeria helped the person up.

She tilt her head finding something familiar with the person she bumped into.

"No , it's my fault , i'm sorry for crashing you." the person chuckled revealing crystal blue eyes.

Valeria gasp , she pulled her hand out. she was about to say something but Taylor beat her to the punch.

"OH MY PINK! , it's great to see you again Jack , you don't know how long we were waiting to see you again , no wait reverse that you don't know how long valeria here was waiting to see you." she gesture to her best friend who was now blushing from embarrassment.

"Taylor." she hissed from her mouth.

"Sorry Val , but the truth will set you free." The blonde said-in-matter-of-fact tone.

Watching the two girls squabble a bit , Jack notices something different about Valeria she wasn't short , small and shy , she was now a beautiful young teenager , she was tall only reaching to his cheek , slender , she also had small curves and c-cup breast (jack you perv XD.) her cubby shaped face was now heart shaped but the rest of her remained the same . he then glances over to Taylor she had also grown up too but her personality remain the same .

"Now let's promise each other never to blab our secret about each other again." Valeria said.

"Okay." Taylor agreed. "Let's shake on it."

Valeria shakes her head. "Or better yet." She and taylor slap there hands together and interwined there hands together and pump them down. "Roar." they said when they were children.

Jack shook his head with amusement. "Ah the good ole' cheetah girls secret handshake am i right?"

"Right." both girls said in unison.

Jack hovered around trying to strike a conversation between the girls. "So i heard that your birthday's is next week , on what date?"

"February 14, 1995." Valeria said.

"Wow , Valentine's day the most mushiest , softiest , harm-warming holiday that every sucker wants to find love with." Jack sarcasticly said as he leaned back against his staff. "I don't believe in true love."

The girls hanged there mouths open ,Taylor was a bit surpised with this but Valeria , she was a mixed between disbelief , sadness and rage. she scoffs angry at him and walked away with her friend foilowing.

Jack notices valeria's reaction and feels regretful , he floats trailing beside her .

"Look i'm sorry i didn't mean to offend valentine's day , i'm just well not that type of guy who goes for all that mushy and lovey dovey stuff." he said. he floated in fronte of her hoping to get an apology.

"Well at least you gave us a reason to not like valentine's day , just don't insult it next time." Valeria replied crossing her arms.

"Yes and next time remember to use your words wisely and openly." Taylot suggested.

"I'll try to remember that , so...tell me how'd things catching up , you know singing , ballet , um miss feller?"

The girls laugh. "Why would you want to know about that old bat ? , yes i said old bat."

Jack hump his shoulders. "I just want to know how things are."

"She retired 3 days ago , cause she thinks music didn't felt the vibe in her and what the heck was that suppose to mean anyways?" Taylor shrugged in confusion.

"Maybe she didn't feel the music." he said.

"Maybe , well we better get going , come on Taylor." Valeria walked past jack. he blocked they're path preventing them from leaving.

"By the way can you guys actually see me , i mean do you still believe in me?" he asked

Taylor nodded with her tongue out.

"yup."

Valeria nodded in agreement "Yes it's quite obvious that we still believe in you." She said.

"Correction , we're the only teenagers to see you and believe." Taylor proclaimed.

Jack smiled at them as he blewed a few ice out , he soar to the sky and begun making the wind blow everything at it's place , "Well girls i'll see you later , cause i have a job to do and that's being a guardian."

Valeria smiled brightly at the winter spirit as he brings joy throughout the both waved a good bye to him.

Taylor faked a cough."You 'cough' like him.

"Tay...i.." She scolded then sighed. "whatever , let's just go."

The two teens made there way to they're home.

Valeria was laying on her bed , she took out a pink diary.

_Dear diary _

_after all these years he still remembers us , i mean i thought he forgot about us or something , needless to say i do have a big crush on him , i can feel it in my heart that he's the one , if only i had the courage to tell him how i feel . who am i kidding he's a guardian spirit and i'm just a normal human girl , he would never like me or even love me._

_love valeria_

She closed her diary , then put it inside drawer , after that she crawled back to bed and drift to slumber.

* * *

**Well here it is chapter 2 and you gotta admit this was a tough one . anyways Read and Review and stay tune for chapter 3.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I wish i own rise of the guardians but sadly i don't okay disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own rise of the guardians or there characters , i just own Valeria , Taylor and another of my ocs. **

* * *

At school it was bogus for the two girls , they've been trying so hard to convince there friends that jack frost was real , but no matter how hard they try , they'll never get their friends to believe them. the girls walk ten feet to they're lockers.

"I'm telling you right now , if they don't believe us , then by joe let us bathe in mayonnaise." Taylor remarked putting her textbooks inside her locker.

"Let's just give them some time , i'm sure they'll come around." Valeria said setting her books inside her locker as well.

"Well i hope your right." Taylor slam her locker and entered her next class.

Valeria slams her locker and follows her. "I'm positive."

The teacher begun teaching , the girls listen and to they're surprise they haven't groan or complain unlike the other students who just did.

White frosting appeared magically on the window , it caught taylor's attention , she gleamed and tapped on her friend' sshoulder .

Valeria felt fingers tapping from her shoulder and narrow at the blonde.

"What is it , tay?" She pointed directly towards the window.

Valeria gasp silently , she creeked a small smile and search for a way to distract the teacher , she and Taylor nodded.

"Um , can i use the restroom?" Taylor said raising her hand , valeria followed her suit.

"and can i go with her , because you know how she gets whenever she's lonely."

The teacher nodded , "Now remember girls be back before lunch time." he continued back at the board. both girls stood up.

"Yes , sir." the girls walked down the stairs , pass the gym and out the back door.

"Yoo hoo! Jack! , oh jaaccckkk!." She was getting annoyed and impatience .

"JAC-mmm" Valeria covered her mouth just in time.

"Are you planning to call the birds or jack? , now remember we have to be real quiet." She whispered.

Taylor mumble an okay inside of her hand. she let go of her hand.

the two students walked around searching for him.

A sudden impact hit valeria. "Hey!" she faced taylor with an angry looked.

Her friend shrugged. "It wasn't me , i didn't do anything." this time another snowball hit her.

"Hey!" Taylor looked around. "Alright who threw these?" she gesture to the snowball sliding down her face.

Laughing can heard from the trees.

The girls walked towards the trees. "Come out and put your hands out in the air , where we could see them." Taylor held a snowball in throwing position , Valeria did the same.

The figure held his hands in defeat. "Alright , i give up , i surrender."

"Jack!? , you-you-GAH! i can't describe a word that gives out your capability." Taylor confabulate the thoughts out of her brain. Valeria calmed her down by patting on her shoulder.

"Calm down Tay , okay Jack , we saw your message , so what brings you here?" Valeria interrogated the guardian. jack tilt his staff behind his shoulders. "Hey , what's a guy gotta do to get a girl's attention?" he said shining his teeth at them.

Valeria rolled her eyes and shook her head in amusement she released her grip from taylor's mouth. "Those frost patterns were pretty good."

"Pretty good? , they were amazing!" Valeria shouted in enthusiasm.

"Thanks , i've been doing them for over 3000 years." he said examining his nails , Jack knew he didn't learn the talent from anyone as he discovered them on his own.

"Well your not the only artist , ain't he Val?" She nudges her friend's arm.

"Look i'm only good at drawing People and animals , not cars , houses and objects." She praised kicking the sun.

Jack floated towards her , he held her chin with his hand making her look into his beautiful blue eyes."You don't have to draw all of that to become special , because your special in your own way , i mean come on look at me i'm a 318 teenage guy that can control winter and play with kids , having fun is what makes me special i don't need to do something perfect just to show how special i am." Valeria blushed at the sight of his eyes but at the same time she felt happy.

"He's right , besides nobody's perfect , sure we make mistakes sometimes , but we learn to deal with them." Taylor said.

Valeria smiled. "There's one thing i'm feeling right now , really special that i have the two most coolest and wiset best friends ever." She hugged both of them with her arms.

"And you know it." Taylor said waving her arms up then putting her fingers beside her eyes making a 'peace sign.'

"Yeah." Jack agreed. they pulled away from each other. Jack blow a snowball on his hand.

"So how about it girls ,best 1 out of 3?" he got a head start by throwing the snowball aimlessy at the them , however thanks to her karate lessons Valeria easily dodged them , while taylor took the hit."NOOOOOOOO." she said in slow-motion , she fell on the soft snow making snow angels.

Valeria made a fort around her and Taylor. she made two snowballs and gave one to her friend."It's go time."

"Yeah." Taylor narrowed looking around , targeting the enemy. she saw a small shadow and threw the snowball.

"Hey!" A female voiced said "Oopsies." Taylor jumps out of the fort , directly to the person she accidently hit."Sorry Maria , i thought you were Jack Frost."

Maria brushed the snow out of her hair. she groan in annoyance. "This again , please tell me you two find an appointment to the doctor's yet." maria had short neck length wavy she has brown eyes peach skin she was a inch shorter than Valeria and Taylor. she was wearing a red over sweater briwn skirt black leggings and black boots.

Taylor flicked maria's forehead."Ow! , what was that for?!.

Taylor pointed behind her , maria turn and in front of her was a floated snowball being carried by an invisible stutterd backing away futher towards taylor.

"T-T-T-his is u-unbelievable , i-mean, how? , when? , huh?" She asked with a confused expression.

"Well seeing it is believing." Taylor said as she heads back to the fort , but not long enough when maria decided to follow her. "Wait up , don't leave me here alone pleeeassseee."

"Chill , maria all you got to do is believe then you'll see him."She reassure her.

She sighed having no option , she closed her eyes and whispered."I believe." maria opened her eyes looking face to face of a white spiked hair ,blue lightning eyes teenage boy about her age , maria stepped back frighted.

Taylor held her shoulders calming her down."Calm down it's okay."

"Maria , this is the guy we've been talking about Jack Frost , Jack this is Maria." Valeria introduced. she got off the fort , frustrated to expectance.

Jack held his staff on his left as he extend his right hand to shake Maria's. "The name's Jack Frost , it's nice to meet one of Valeria and Taylor's friends.

Maria took his hand shaking , it felt cold but nice at the same time , maria couldn't help but notice how handsome the winter guardian was , as soon as she releases her hand from him she melt into a puddle of happniess she sighed dreamily.

Jack poked her with his staff."That's weird , i always thought fire would melt people i didn't know i could do that."

The girls picked the puddled girl she transformed back to normal. "You guys weren't kidding , HE'S HOT!"

Jack chuckled he heard the bell ring from the school."Oh Dangnabbit we gotta go , it's lunch time come on guys see ya jack." Taylor waved then gestured maria and valeria to follow.

Maria waved bye to him followed , but valeria stopped and looked at him. "I'm sorry that we wasted your time and ruined your fun i'm guessing meeting people and introduction were pretty boring."

"No it was fine , it's great meeting new people , especially people who are close to my age." He landed on the snow and walked towards her, she pouted.

"What?" he asked raising a brow.

"Your still tall , like when i met you." It was true Jack was tall taller than most girls but shorter than muscular boys , needless to say valeria had grown , her height reached Jack's nose.

He touched her head , rubbing it. "But look on the bright side you'll grow once you reach the number 17 next week." Valeria hugged him.

"Thanks for remembering my birthday , it means a lot to me." he returned the hug and caress her hair.

"Your welcome." They pulled away. "Go on you'll miss lunch , and don't worry i have the children to play snowball fights with." Valeria smiled at him and ran towards her class.

Jack watched her leave , he smiled remembering the same of her hair."mmm chocolate ."

_"Why is she making me feel this way? , dang valeria do you have any idea what you just did? , you stole my heart."_

* * *

**Well , well , well the guardian of fun admitted that he has fallen love aww :3 but the question is will the other guardians approve of this? or will Jack admit his feeling towards Valeria , second question now that Valeria and Taylor got their friend Maria to believe , will the three friends successed on making the others believe ?**

**Read and Review **


	4. Chapter 4

**Pinkie Pie:Hi everypony it's me Pinkie Pie and Rarity right here writing the story**

**Rarity:Hello , it was a quite of a challenge but we got the hang of it.**

**Pinkie Pie:DISCLAIMER!**

**Rarity:Pinkie must you be so loud?**

**Pinkie Pie:Sorry *quietly* disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: Pinkie and Rarity Don't own rise of the guardians or there characters , i just own Valeria , Taylor and another of my ocs. and i don't own the song 'when there was me and you' and **

**Pinkie Pie:And we don't own ourselves , or do we ?**

**Rarity:Well technically yes but you mean PinkiePieRarityGummy101 doesn't own us , we're own by hasbro.**

**Pinkie Pie:I don't get it.**

**Rarity:*sighs* let's just get on with the story.**

* * *

"You gotta believe us , he has blue eyes , white spikey hair , pale skin he was wearing a blue hooded sweater with frosting around , he was also wearing brown pants that was ripped to his ankles and he wasn't wearing any shoes then he had some kind of hooked staff with him oh my god , you guys gotta believe us , you have to , i did."

After meeting Jack Frost , Maria has been more open minded and happy,. She and the girls were trying to convince their friends Danielle,Tiffany,Gloria,Jesse,Aden ,Nick,Shawn and Emily that he was real.

"Seriously you three really gotta stop drinking those get-up-n-go energy drinks cause their messing with your brain," Danielle said , danielle was short for her size , she had tan skin , round glasses black curly hair tied to a low pony tail , she was wearing a pink sweater that had a poofy hoodie from behind , blue jeans and purple shoes.

"We aren't kidding , he's real!" Taylor told them. "Okay little-miss-believe prove it , the three of you , prove that this 'Jack Frosy' is real." Aden demanded. Aden was inches taller than Maria and Danielle but an inch shorter than Valeria and Taylor. he had short blonde hair , blue eyes and was wearing shades a red hoodied sweater that's poofy on the hood. cargo blue jeans and blue nikes.

"Fine , meet us at state park after school." Valeria suggested. "Okay deal." Aden shook Valeria's hand.

"Yeah! be there or be square." Maria sneered at her friends (excluding Taylor and Valeria.)

"Okay we get it , we'll be there , we already made a deal sheesh." Nick said .Nick was the same height as Jack he had black hair tied into a pony tail , he had baby blue eyes , he was wearing a blue jacket , gray scarf , black pants and black boots he has a crush on Valeria but she doesn't seem to like him back.

they continued eating.

After school Valeria , Taylor , Maria and the their friends was at the state park.

"Well? , when's this Jack Frost dude gonna be here?" Tyson asked. Tyson was african american , he was a hint taller he had a small afro , brown eyes ,he was wearing a grey jacket , yellow scarf , blue jeans and black shoes.

"He'll be here , just you wait." Valeria said searching around. After five minutes everybody started to get impatient.

Tiffany kicked the snow and turn with her arms crossed, she sighed in boredom recently she was also african american she was wearing glasses but square-like , she had brown eyes , black hair in braids , purple sweater with a pink cat on it , brown skirt , blue leggings and white puffy boots.

"Any day now?"

"This is a complete waste of time , i'm sorry guys , but we gotta-Yo! what the heck! Shawn shouted as a snowball flied to his face , Shawn was another blonde teen he had brown eyes , peach skin , he was the same height as the girls (valeria and taylor), he was wearing a snapback backwards showing small ruffs of his hair , black hooded sweater , black ripped jeans , black sneakers.

Jack laughed , he blew another snowball and this time he threw it at Aden "Hey! , Yo shawn watch where your aiming at man!"

Shawn brushed the snow off his face , he glared at Aden."It wasn't me, i swear."

Aden returned the glare "Oh yeah? then who threw it?"

"I already told you it wasn't me!"

"Well it wasn't me either because i was the victim that got hit!"

Both boys headbutted each other , blaming one another.

Emily came between them. "Guys , knock it off." Emily was shawn's twin sister she had brown eyes , peach skin much like her brother , but her hair was light blonde she was wearing a red hooded sweater that goes down to her knees like a dress , shadow pink leggings and beige shoes.

"Sorry Em , it's just that all this waiting it's driving me crazy!" Shawn told his sister.

"Well you don't have to wait any longer , cause he's here." Valeria replied.

"Yeah he was the one that threw the two snowballs." Taylor added.

"But don't blame him , he was just trying to get your attention." Maria said.

"Okay then." Shawn walked near the girls."Sup' Jack Frost the name's shawn , shawn lynch."

"Yeah i know the girls told me all about you guys , all of you." Jack said. he turns to Valeria."Do they see me yet?"

"No." She said , Valeria put her hand on her chin as she starts to think for a moment. "Hey shawn , remember the super monkey ball boxing game you played when you were three?"

"Yeah." he said.

"Well how would you like to see them in action?" She asked him, Shawn's mouth hanged open. he jumped in mid air then stopped. "ALL RIGHT SUPER MONKEY BALL IN ACTION WHOOO!" everybody even Jack laughed at Shawn's enthusiasm.

"Okay Shawn you can get down now." Emily told her brother."

"My bad." Shawn landed on the ground. "Now take out your super monkey ball comic book." Valeria said. shawn reached in his bag and took it out , he holds it on his hand."Now what?" Valeria takes it from him and shows it to Jack .

Jack looks at it. , he flys over to a nearby car that was parked near the park (get it XD parked , park?) he started tracing the super monkey ball characters and making them alive , they started moving in patterns flying around shawn.

"Wow dude that is awesome !" he shouted fist pumping.

"Thanks."

Shawn finally saw Jack in the flash. "So your Jack Frost , Radical , you guys were right!" he said.

Maria."We told you." the others were quite sure what to think of this but , they could at least try.

"We wanna believe , yeah , sure why not , me next." the others crowded with excitement

Jack was nonetheless please to show his creativity to not only the children but to the teenagers too , he wondered if the same thing would happen to the adults but there were too busy , working and supporting there family.

* * *

**Pinkie Pie:Somepony's happy :)**

**Rarity:Indeed.**

**Pinkie Pie:Read and Review and don't forget to smile.**

**Rarity:Yes that too.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Pinkie Pie:Shawn's funny isn't he?**

**Rarity:Ineed but he is a little rough around the edges though.  
**

**Pinkie:yeah he kinda is :) okay on with the story disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own rise of the guardians or there characters , i just own Valeria , Taylor and another of my ocs. **

* * *

After meeting the guardian of fun. The gang has been joining the snow day so far , until a tremendous wild blizzard blew furiously at the city of new york.

"I don't know about you guys, but i could really use some hot cocoa right about now." Shawn said.

"I'm with you , now i know how the mammoths , saber tooth tigers and sloths feel in the ice age." Jesse replied jesse was the same height of tyson he has brown hair winged styled , light tanish skin ,green eyes he was wearing a black leather jacket , grey pants , brown cargo boots , blue ear muffs. he is gloria's boyfriend.

the gang relaxed at a motel since the blizzard's become draftier than ever. They known Jack was responsible for this but they didn't actually start lamenting about it, it was his knew he had a reason to create such a strong blizzard.

Everyone was relaxing while Aden was on the phone talking with his girlfriend."Listen baby , i know , i know , i'n sorry but right now i'm with my friends , no baby please don't-*beep* "hang up. Goddammit!" enraged by the conversation , Aden threw his phone on a nearby couch he stomped over to the halls. "I'll be back." he said without making eye contact.

Emily took his phone."Well at least he didn't break it." Taylor said glancing over to it.

Emily felt sadden over his despair of sorrow. she handed the phone to Valeria and stood up "I'm gonna go talk to him."

"Wait Em maybe he just need a little time to cool off." Shawn said.

"Yeah i mean we can tell that he isn't in the mood to talk." Nick replied.

"Guys listen what he needs is a friend , and i'm going to talk to him." Emily ignored they're warnings , she walked over to the depressed blonde. Unknown to them she had a crush on Aden but ever since lucy , aden's girlfriend came into the picture she decided to give up on him and be happy for him , but as the days go by she fell in love with him over and over again.

"Aden are you okay?" she asked touching his shoulder gently.

"I'm fine Em , go back to the others , i just need to be alone for the moment." he whispered.

"But you need a friend, please listen Aden i hate to see you sad , it'll be alright." Without thinking she hugged him from behind , aden blushed he had never felt this way before , usually it was one of lucy's hugs that made him feel good but emily's was different, it felt heartwarming and safe , he knew he had feelings for emily but not long before he met lucy , Aden knew if he confess his feelings now, it could jeopardize there friendship. Aden knew Valeria , Taylor , Shawn and Emily when they were children they were thick as thieves , he hugged her back. "Thanks for the confront Em." , "Your welcome." she replied back

Meanwhile with the others Shawn was telling another of his ridiculous jokes.

"No wait , how about this one why was 6 afraid of 7?"

They groan in annoyance. "Because 7 ate 9." they replied monotone like.

That's right! Hahahahahhaha! Shawn guffawed falling on a rug.

"Seriously Shawn? , we heard that joke like 15 times already." Gloria said. Gloria had long curled brown haired , brown eyes , tan skin, she was wearing a white sweater , pink pants , blue shoes and yellow ear muffs. she is jesse's girlfriend.

"Get it a rest Shawn , your jokes weren't even that funny." Jesse replied.

"Yeah man, they probably ain't gonna be sent to funniest home videos , if you keep on repeating oldies." Tyson said to him.

Shawn sat up."Hey respect the classics , then you'll never know your past."

Danielle laughed. "You sound like Mr Jann."

"Oh yeah he always saying 'know your past first , now get to exploring , it's in the book.' Taylor laugh mimicking they're history teacher. the room was filled with laughter.

"Hey guys , what's so funny?" The gang turned , Jack approached them from an open window." Hey Jack." they said.

"i think i already established my hello." he chuckled and sat the tip on the window , he eyed the room , but notice something missing."Nice crib you got here , but aren't we missing somebody?" the gang knew he was referring to Aden and Emiily.

"My sis went to cure Aden cause he had a mega breakdown with his girlfriend on the cell." Shawn said.

Jack nodded as if he understood but he turn to Valeria for an answer. "Sorry but was that in english.?"

"He said that Emily went to confront Aden because he had a fight with his girlfriend on the cell phone." She said.

"Oh."

Tiffany nodded and crossed her arms she glance at Shawn."Nice job explaining him about the situation surf boy."

"Hey! i'm a skater not a surfer." he spat. Jack smirked he was good at flying and sliding but he was the best at snowboarding . "So your a skater? but can you shred like a snowboarding?"

Shawn stood up."Dude snowboarding is like the coolest sport next to skate boarding."

"You up for a challange?" Jack asked holding his staff.

"Totally." Shawn said. Valeria pinch him. "Yeow! what was that for?" he asked rubbing his elbow.

"There's one problem , the blizzard." she gesture out the window.

"Yeah riiighhhhtt Val like i'm gonna risk snowboarding right outside.

"Leave that to me." Jack stood up standing. he lifted his staff above to the gray clouds , it glowed a bright blue , transforming the wild wind into a slow breeze , it begin snowing again with a hint of cool breeze.

Everybody (with exception of Aden and Emily) observe from inside the building."Cool , now with the blizzard gone we can finally enjoy our snow day." Tiffany said.

"So Jack why the sudden blizzard?" Valeria asked facing him. Jack floated down to her height. he faced her with a regretful expression, "Sorry about that i had a fight with johnson , i was so angry that i accidentally stomp my staff on the ground, i guess it overpowered a strong gust of wind and released multiple snowflakes , i'm sorry for almost putting you guys in danger."

"Nah , it's cool as long as we're missing school." Jesse said.

"Hey it's okay everybody got their issues who doesn't?" Gloria said.

The others nodded in agreement. Valeria touched his hand sending him sparks.

Jack blushed. he felt warmth from her touch she had soft hands he had never felt soft sands since he held his sister's hand but never from a teenage girl close to his age.

Feeling his cold hard hands , Valeria felt the same sparks. she blushed in returned. "We don't blame you , your the guardian of winter it's your job to make snow fall , snowflake , hail , snowmans even blizzards , it's no big deal , besides no one got hurt."

Upon seeing their hands connected Nick was jealous. he wanted to feel Valeria's hand more than anything but his dreams has been crushed as he sees 'him' touch her.

"By the way who's johnson?" Taylor asked not taking her eyes off the window.

"Johnson's the guardian of summer , the complete opposite of winter , let's just say we aren't the best buds , whenever i try to freeze something he ends up melting it , so he basically ruining my fun , god that guy makes me want to freeze his ass off."he growled cringing his staff harder.

"Whoa dude , where'd you learn that from?" Tyson asked. "People from the 1600's don't even know that type of language."

Jack put his staff over his shoulder. "Yeah let's just say that while i was playing with the kids , i took 'lessons' from these goths-punk teens , they shouted out words like jackass , shit , douchebag and bitch , man those were some harsh words but the only one that felt kinda offended was 'jackass' it had my name and the donkey's name on it , i gotta tell you jack and a donkey don't mix so i decided to stick to the word ass and take out the jack instead."

"Wow , just wow , you gotta be careful what you hear."Maria said. "Totally those type of words shouldn't be heard or called out and another thing , never and i mean never let children hear those type of words it's inappropriate for children learning those type of language." Danielle added.

"Unless you wanna end up in the slammer , you better watch yourself , because it's cruel world out there."Nick said between his teeth , Jack raised an eyebrow at his behavior , yesterday he was chilled and cool but now he's cold as ice.

"It's a good thing we don't belong in that kind of world right guys?" Taylor asked.

They agreed saying 'Right, yeah , we're not even bad.'

"Slammer is another word for jail." Valeria told him before he could ask.

"Hey guys."

Everybody turn around , it was Aden and Emily.

Valeria released Jack's hand and went to her friends , Taylor , Tiffany , Maria , Gloria and Danielle followed after by one they hugged Aden and Emily."Thanks girls , but i'm alright ya know." Aden said. Emily chuckled. "I appreciated the hugs guys , but why hug me all of the sudden?".

"Because we were so worried , for both of you." Tiffany explained. "here's your phone A." Taylor handed him his phone.

"Thanks Tay." Aden got his cell phone back and put it in his bag , Nick , Tyson , Shawn and Jesse , greeted him with secret handshakes and fist pumping. Aden then walk towards the window. "Sup , Frost m so what's happening ?"

Jack sat by the window he greeted Aden with a nod."Nothin' much except for the part where i got mad , created a monster blizzard and nearly buried new york city but other than that i'm good."

"It's alright we all get mad sometimes it happens." Aden replied , he looked out the window.

"Yo Jack i know we just met like 5 minutes ago but from one guy to another , can you keep a secret?"Aden asked.

Jack nodded. "Sure , what is it?" Aden looked at his friends , he sees Shawn hugging his sister asking her if she was alright , she replied with a yes she was alright.' Aden smiled. _"I feel like a freaking idiot , what did i ever saw in lucy anyways?"_ he thought.

Aden turn back to Jack. "I'm in love with Emily , but i don't know know how to break it down to her." He said.

"Well i'm no cupid but all i can say is , follow your heart , it'll lead you to the right path if it doesn't then prepare to become cold cause winter's coming." Jack joked.

Aden cracked a smile."You alright Jack , you are alright." he said.

Jack notices Nick staring at Valeria with amoure and frowned Jack felt something bubbling inside of him , he felt mad , hurt and jealous , Aden follows his eyes finally realizes. "I wouldn't worry about Nick he's a chill dude he never did have time for love that is until he met Valeria besides Val's always referred him as a friend nothing more , listen dude i know you like her."

Jack blushed a furious strawberry and looked away. "No i don't."

"Yeah you kinda do , i seen the way you look at each other and i can totally see that you dig each other."

Emily walked to where the guys are. Aden blushed feeling her blonde hair brushing against his shoulders.

"Wow that's amazing , you did a pretty good job Jack." Emily said gazing at everything from inside.

"Come y'll let's go before Mr Clown here tells another of his horror jokes." Tyson said. Shawn's mouth was hanged in disbelief. "Dude the was so uncalled for." The others laugh.

Jack flew out the window , he floated waiting for his friends to come out.

After clearing off the blizzard Jack and the gang went up to the highest mountain Aden , Jesse and Tyson decided to join the Race. meanwhile Nick and the girls were the judges.

Jack froze a bark from a tree making it board-shape like the guys got they're own snowboards , Jesse's was green , Tyson's was blue and Aden's was red. meanwhile Shawn was observing pine trees.

Aden looked back at him , "Yo Charlie brown forget your christmas and let's get a move on.

Shawn grumbled he got out his orange snowboard , all the guys got in their their position

"On your marks get set go! Danielle shouted they all started to ride down the hill . unknown to them someone or rather something was watching them.

* * *

**Pinkie:Looks like jack has competition.**

**Rarity:And we wrote a little Aden/Emily. we hope you like it.**

**Pinkie:There's more to come.**

**Rarity:Please Read and Reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Pinkie:It looks like the beans been spilled**

**Rarity:Some secrets are meant to be kept darling , but it's alright to share with your friends.**

**Pinkie:With your most trusted friends.**

**Rarity:Disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: Rarity and Pinkie Pie don't own rise of the guardians or there characters , they just own Valeria , Taylor and another of my ocs.**

**Pinkie:Good one , now on with the story.**

* * *

After the snowboard race the gang took off to their respective homes , except for the girls who stayed over at Valeria's mansion for a sleepover.

The girls were sitting in a circle eating popcorn, watching chick flick , romantic movies , putting makeovers and most importantly talking about boys.

"Oh my god Augusten is like soo hot." Danielle said, Maria nodded in agreement. "he's on fire ssss. she said putting a finger on her behind.

the girls laugh , emily pause thinking , tonight was a girl's night out and now she was ready to reveal her deepest darkest secrets to her friends."Girls there's something i want to tell you but you guys have to promise and i mean promise not to tell the boys especially my brother."

The girls looked at each other unsure of whether they can keep this type of secret or not but they have to do it for emily , she's their friend.

Valeria looked at her."Okay Em tell away." the others leaned closer llistening.

Emily looked at the floor , she took a deep breath then exhaled._ "Alright you can do this , you can do this , no peer pressure their my friends i trust them." _

Emily looked at her friends , she was nervous and panicky but she was ready."I have a crush on Aden , i always had a crush on him when we were kids , i never got the chance to tell him because he started to fall in love with lucy and i didn't wanted to interfere because he looked so happy with her , so i decided to be happy for them and forget about liking aden but unfortunately i'm still in love with him and i could never get over him, phew." she let a breath out from talking too fast, the girls blinked they curled their lips to a smile and unleashed a scream'"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Oh my god , oh my god, OH MY GOD!." Tiffany kept on repeating with a huge smile , Gloria fan herself with her hands she couldn't stop smiling. Valeria was hugging her pillow and squealing , Maria choked her teddy bear and made a anime fangirl face (you know where the girl closes her eyes like this _, and their mouth grows big but there noses are missing.) , Taylor was grinning and hitting herself with a girly teen magazine. while Danielle was jumping up and down going 'la' with a smile. Emily blushed in embarrassment. "You guys calm down! , besides it's not that big of a deal

"NOT THAT BIG OF A DEAL!?" they crowded around her. "Ahh." she exclaimed backing up. she muttered.

"Emily it is a big pf a deal! you are in love girlfriend." Taylor said. Maria sighed dreamily. "Aww amour de jeunesse."

"Someone's in looovveee." Tiffany said in a sing-song tone. Gloria gave her a grinning look "Aden and Emily forever and- ever! Taylor joined in. Valeria touch emily's arm in a confronting way, "You know you could've told us sooner , then we would've help you two get together."

Emily twirls her thumb together." I'm sorry , i thought you guys would be mad at me if i told you."

"What? no em what makes you think we were going to be mad at you?"

"I was afraid." she whispered. Valeria put Emily's hair around her ear."There's no need to be afraid , come here." she hugs her. "We could never be mad at you , we're bfffls , sure we fight , we argue , we fuss but in the end we work things out together , so don't worry us girls got each others back , we got your back."

"She's right , we all do , we love you em , your our sister." Taylor said , she went to hug her, the others followed. Emily has never felt so happy , she's got her friends by her side who helps her in need through thick and thin."Thanks guys your the best friends ever."

"Now i got a _confession _to make , girls gather around. " Valeria said crosses her legs, Taylor sat on her left while Emily on her right , Gloria , Tiffany , Danielle and Maria sat on each sight they formed a circled around as if they were playing duck,duck,goose. Valeria bit her lip , but she was so frustrated on keeping it a secret , she looked over at Taylor who nodded. she was the one person who knew , now it was time to expose the truth.

"Okay girls over the past 16 years of my life i've been deeply and madly in love with Jack Frost." her friends remained silent but in a pocket of minutes they started to scream , squeal and smile resuming they're former fangirly selves this time Emily joined them , she was bouncing up and down like a rabbit and squealing.

"Yes , okay thank you ladies , now please sit down this is a slumber party not the backstreet boys concert." they sat , and begun storming her with questions like 'when are you going to tell him? , does he know?'what do you like about him?

Valeria gulped she didn't have time to think about answering all those questions , but she did have a way to shorten them, she stands up walking past them towards her window opening it. "I don't know , no he doesn't , I'll tell you guys when the time is right," she whispered saomething to the moon or better known as manny. she look back at her friends before heading to her bed."Good night girls." she said draping the covers over her petite body the girls went to their sleeping bags , except for Taylor who silently tip toed near the side of Valeria's bed , poking mockily on her shoulder.

"I know you can hear me , i know you can hear me , i know you can hear me." she teased, the brunette girl sat up rubbing her eyes."What Taylor? , what could you possible want?" she sat on her bed."So when are you going to Mr. cold and sexy your feelings?" Valeria's eyes shot up. "Taylor!"

She laughed and fell off the 's insane laughter woked Maria and Danielle.

"Who's laughing the Joker or the clowns?" Maria asked rubbing her eyes

"Ask the Hyena , she's having fun drowing in her own tears." Valeria points to Taylor who was having a blast.

Maria chuckled along with Danielle. Valeria groaned annoyed with their comical chatting.

"Okay i'll tell you guys tomorrow now sleep already! we're gonna miss school."

"But there's no school tomorrow." Danielle said in a matter-of-fact "Exactly and it's all thanks to your boyfriend." Maria said smirking

"Guys , not you too!" she tossed her pillows at the three girls and tucker herself in. "Do you wanna be late at the park before the boys get there or what?"

"Okay we're sleeping!" Danielle and Maria tucked theirselves in , Taylor crawled back to her sleeping bag.

Valeria sigh in relief she closed her eyes but not before hearing fits of giggles , she heavily sighed. "This is what happens when i invite three hyenas at my sleepovers." she turns off the lights.

In the next day The girls arrived at the park.

"If i had a dime for every nickle i don't have , i have a whole lot of dimes but then again math isn't so easy." Taylor said.

Tiffany gave her a perplexed look. "What are you talking about?"

Taylor shrugged in respond. "I don't know , maybe i should consider getting a math tutor for math class."

"That's a good thing to do , for a second there i thought you were turning into a female shawn."

"Hey! that's my brother your talking about!" Emily said crossing her arms "Sorry Emily."

Tiffany said. "I was trying to make a point."

Maria walks around a tree sliding the bark with a simple twig."This is getting so boring."

"Well you can't just expect excitement falling from the sky-Ahhhh!" Danielle exclaimed as a tall gray blueish figure hops past her.

Danielle touch her chest. she turn to her friends. "Dude that thing scared the heck outta of me."

Emily took a closer of the 'thing' as danielle describe him, he stood between six to seven feet tall it was a large bunny who had flower-like imprints on both his forehead and shoulders, and bright green eyes. He wears leather bracers set with orange stones, a single-strap holster with which he carries his boomerangs, and leather wrappings on his feet , he was crouching down examining the area.

"Girls i think it's a giant bunny or possibly a giant rabbit." Tiffany leaned a bit closer and hid behind a tree, "Well it ain't Bugs Bunny , that's for sure."

Maria followed them but she managed to slip on a slope of snow. "Ouch." Valeria , Taylor and Gloria helped her up

The bunnies ears flicked he turn spotting the teenage girls , he hopped towards them."Hey , you alright there , mate?".

"She's okay , wait you can talk?" Valeria stated. the bunny face the brunette. "Of course i can talk , i'm a giant bunny for pete's sake." he responded in a thick Australian accent.

"Hold up , i thought kangaroos lived in australia." Tiffany said. he twitched his nose , angered by the word that jack called him when he first arrived at North's shop. "For the last time bloody i'm a bunny!"

"okay, okay i'm sorry geez." Tiffany said. Danielle looked at her watch. "Where are the guys? there late."

Bunny looked at the girls, "What are you all doing here?" he asked.

"We're waiting for our friends to come , they were suppose to be here like an hour ago." Gloria responded. Maria walked towards the bunny looking up at him."Okay if your not a kangaroo and is a bunny then why are you so tall?"

The bunny swaved twirled his boomerangs around , packing them back to his single-strap holster."I'm a pooka." he said Maria's smile emerged from her face as she glides , dances and begins to sing.

_Pucca loves Garu_  
_He's a pretty boy_

"Maria.." Danielle started. Maria contiuned ignoring her.

_Ninjas eat noodles_  
_Kissy chase, Kissy face_

"Mariaa..." Danielle said in a sing-song tone. Maria twirled around the snow.

_Wham Bam Bam_  
_Pu-pu-pu-Pucca, Pu-pu-pu-Pucca, Funny Love_  
_Pu-pu, _

"Maria...maria..." Danielle said loud. Maria stops for a while then somersault three times before resuming her singing.

_Pu-pu-pu-pucca, Pu-pu-pu-pucca, Funny Love, _  
_Pu-pu, _  
_Pucca Loves Garu_

_"MARRIAAA!" Danielle shouted this time._

_Kissy chase, Kissy face _  
_Wham bam bam"_

Maria finshed with a japanese bow but then she got hit by a snowball ,everybody was looking at her awkwardly upon hearing her last number but couldn't help but chuckle a bit when she got hit . Danielle looked at her with an irritating look with her arms crossed , she had another snowball on her left hand, "Do you think i was referring to some other maria? , girl i was calling you! why didn't you answer me?, did you listen? nooooo, did you stop? noooo. you just ignored me." Emily patted her back.

"It's Pooka , not pucca." Taylor said. "Geez Maria get it right."

"Sorry i was just caught up in the moment." She said brushing the snow off her face , she turn to Danielle."I'm sorry D i promise i'll listen."

"who in the bloody hill is garu? , it doesn't matta', you shelias stay safe , i can't stay here playing babysitter for you lassies, i got a job to do." Bunnymund said hopping farther away from the girls ,

Wait! i wanted to know...what...your..name was.. and what...you...do." Maria ran towards his direction but stopped the minute he left. "OOhhh tartar sauce!" she sulked with her arms crossed.

"Chill , anime queen you heard the pooka he's got a job to do , and besides it's quite obvious that he doesn't have time for 20 questions now does he?" Gloria said.

"Now he doesn't." She said.

Gloria tap on her friend's shoulder. "Don't worry when the next time we see him than you can ask him." Gloria said. "Okay." Maria chirped. "When the next time we see the boys i'm gonna give them 20 good reasons why i should beat the hell outta them," Tiffany grumbled clenching her fist together.

Valeria kicked the snow and glance at her friends."Now hold on Tiff , let's just wait for them and if they don't come within five minutes then we'll leave."

"Let me call shawn." Emily dialed on her cell hoping to reach her brother's line."Darn , the connect isn't working, we're like miles away from manhattan."

The girl groan impatiencely and within a fews hours they gave away their wait , the girls started walking throught the woods. unknown that a couple of orange eyes have been watching them from a frozen prison.

* * *

**Pinkie:There you have it folks the girls meet Bunnymund , but the big question is where are the boys?**

**Rarity:Stay tune for the next chapter.**

**Pinkie:Read and Review.**


	7. Important Note

**Pinkie: The next chapter's coming but not yet, first we like to go over the reviews shall we?**

**Rarity: We shall. first off we like to thank hellomoto27 and storygirl99210 for reviewing our story.**

**Pinkie: We're glad you like it , you guys rock!**

**Rarity: Now there are two rather dysfunctional , irritating and inconsiderate reviewers WHO WON'T KNOW WHAT WILL HIT THEM EXCEPT FOR A KNIFE DARTING FOR THERE EYES! **

**Pinkie: Rarity please calm down! and yes here's a note to the those two who flamed us *clears throat***

**Lifh Forest your respond :**

**Nothing but a terribly written Mary Sue story. Typical of fan fiction.**

**Let may say one thing then why'd you read it? , if you don't like the story then don't bother reading it :/ if you don't have nothing nice to say then don't say anything at all **

**Plus we didn't even do anything to you and you crushed us well i got one thing to say , your story Karaoke Night was really 'great' that was sarcasm by the way.**

**Rarity:But we will not go by your review box and throw toilet paper at your story , now that would be just rude. **

**Pinkie: Exactly and besides we already used our motto to you it's called 'sweet revenge' so your argument is invalid , and you know what? we almost feel sorry for you almost.**

**Rarity: If only you knew how much we cared a little , but we don't so there ha!**

**Pinkie: The same thing goes to your 'sidekick' Flamer263 and her/him review:**

**I agree with Lifh Forest - this story is so horrifically written and poorly set out. Nothing but cringe-worthy Mary Sue traits that usually derive from the filthy fangirl tendencies in your mind.**

**Please do the world a giant favour and stop writing.**

**Rarity: Bitch Please you don't even know how to spell , it's pronounced 'Favor'.**

**Pinkie: I heard about you. you been flaming around on lately , yeah i know about it because you flamed**

**chocolate covered bacon try it**  
**JaiydenWest**  
**AesirSecrets**  
**RoseOfPhantom and now on me and Rarity?**

**Seriously , grow up and get a life.**

**Rarity: Take a chill pill , anyways we would like to thank for those who have followed and favorited this story.**

**Pinkie: Thanks a bunch ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Pinkie: Now before we move on to the next chapter , we have another thing to you , it's important information , take it away Rarity.**

**Rarity: Much applied Pinkie Pie , alright then you are all aware of whom provided the voices for the characters from rise of the guardians , so we decided to give Valeria and her friends voices themselves.**

**Pinkie: Okay even though the voice actors/actress aren't your favorite celebrity just go with it , because we worked extremely hard on finding those names.**

**Rarity: Indeed now here are the characters next to their respective Voice actors/actress's**

**Valeria -Vanessa hudgens**

**Taylor-Andrea libman (my voice=D)**

**Danielle-Adrienne bailon**

**Maria-Jessica alba**

**Shawn-Jason dolley**

**Emily-Avril lavigne**

**Aden-Alex pettyfer**

**Tiffany-Logan browning**

**Tyson-Chris brown**

**Gloria-Leah pipes**

**Jesse- Daniel samonas**

**Nick-Ricky ullman**

**Johnson-Justin long**

**Pinkie:Disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: ****Rarity and Pinkie Pie don't own rise of the guardians or there characters , they just own Valeria , Taylor and another of their ocs.**

******Rarity: on with the story.**

* * *

He flew into a loop and cowered under the white layers of flake and snow. Jack laugh as he enjoyed towering over the little children of new york city though he wished Jamie and Sophie come to New york, it wouldn't be fun without them.

"That was so cool! let's go again." A child called out. sledding over a small mountain.

Jack laugh he floated behind him , he held his hands ready to push."Okay you ready?" The boy nodded.

"Okay your mark get set go!" he pushed him , the boy laughed and cheered waving his arms out. they both laughed. "Ohh my turn! , my turn!" a girl called out. "Okay your turn now hang on tight." Jack exclaimed "I'm ready." she said. Jack slightly pushed her and watch as she slides following the boy before her, other children crowded around him asking for a turn.

"Okay , okay calm down." he scratch a tree bark using the poignant end of the hook from his staff forming a wide sled made out of wood . he place it firmly on the snow."All aboard the mountain snow express!" he called out , the children cheered and got on the sled. Jack pushed them sending gliding to the air away "oops." he flys after them making sure nothing bad would happened to them, the children threw their arms out as if they were on a roller landed on a snowy path in the middle of the road.

A trunk driver came by driving not a mile away , stove the snow away while crossing it's path The winter spirit grimaced and froze an icey path. he quickly pushed sled with the children on it sending them sliding away from the street, jack sighed a relief as the truck drives by cracking the ice and thus breaking the engine in process.

"Ah crud!" the truck driver called out.

Jack gleamed a smile to himself , he save the children but felt a bit bad for the driver's truck.

"Who in the bazooka ooza broke my truck?" the truck driver grumble. he took a peak inside of his trunk opening it revealed the engine frozen solid with a patch of snow inside it.

"Sorry about that Pal but i can't have roadrunners thrashing the kids now can i? , wanna know why? cause i'm a guardian and it's a guardian's job to protect the children." Jack fling a snowball at him before leaving .

"Hey! , what's the big idea? , why i outta!" the truck driver said clinching around. jack snickered to himself soaring away

The children landed near a park next to a high school."That was awesome! , yeah let's go again." they shouted in excitement. jack flew over to them relieved that they were alright."Okay next time i'm sliding you guys near pillows." he said

The kids laughed and spotted the single boy and girl whom jack pushed before them. they were with their parents they glance jack's way and waved good bye, Jack return the gesture.

"And that's our cue to go home see ya Jack , bye jack, see ya later!" they all waved back.

He waved back at them and begin freezing the streets and sidewalks unsure of what to do now, he took a familiar glance as he spotted Nick , Aden , Jesse , Tyson and Shawn near a car on the middle of road on the other side of the street_."What is it with kids and roads these days?" _He thought.

Tyson was bumping his head on the car's front door which was closed , Nick and Jesse were leaning their backs near the fender. Aden was near the other side of the front door. meanwhile shawn was walking around a pole, Nick had his eyes closed and his arms crossed , Jesse was on his cellphone."Come on Glo , please pick up , Daddy misses you so much." jesse lifted his phone to get a connection."Shoot their's no connection."

Nick opened an eye."And you figure it out on your own in 20 minutes, impressive." he said sarcastically

"Shut up." He growled. nick rolled his eyes.

"Yo Shawn that ain't the way to pole strip , First you gotta glue your body to the pole , not go ring around the rosy with it." Tyson called out cessation his head bump.

"Whatever , this stinks man!, we were suppose to meet my sister and the girls at the national park in 5 minutes but instead we're broken down in the middle of the road with no food , no water , no video games and no hot chicks!

"Dude those chicks were the reason we're stuck here in the first place." Aden said. "Yeah if shawn here would just keep his damn eyes on the damn road instead of eyeballing those girls then we wouldn't be in this mess!" Jesse shouted glaring at shawn.

"Hey! don't go blaming on me , those hotties were hypnotizing me with their eyes." The blonde shouted back. Aden scoffed."More like hypnotizing you with they're legs. he sighed "look guys we gotta get in contact with the girls if we don't they might think we just abandoned them"

"Yeah but how?" Tyson asked.

Jack floated above them ."Hey guys!"

The boys looked up."Jack!"

"What's up man?" Tyson asked. He shrugged, "Nothing much just playing with the children , making snowballs , breaking down truck engines , the usual."

"That's cool , huh wait you broke down a truck's engine?" Aden asked bewildered.

"Yeah." Jack responded detriment

"What happened?" Nick asked.

"You guys aren't gonna believe this but when i was pushing the kids to go sledding down a mountain ,i guess i pushed them too hard and suddenly they stopped in the middle of the road , luckily i made a frozen path and push them out of the way then this truck arrives and cracks my frozen trail making his engine stop because the tiny bit of my path melted on his engine, i almost felt sorry for him , almost." He said.

"Whoa! that's awesome Jack!, your like a super hero!" Shawn exclaimed, he jumped on top of the car."I am the night , i am vengeance , i am batman." he said striking a super heroic pose.

"Well 'batman' thanks to your 'batmobile' we're stranded." Nick replied.

"Number 1# we're on the middle of the road , number 2# We're not on an island number 3# Get a grip on yourself nick and number 4# it's his dad's ride " Aden said.

Jack notice the car's wheels stoop on the snowy road."Mmmm , okay i'm no car expert but i think there is a way to move this."

"Really ? , how?" Jesse asked before putting his cell phone back inside his pocket.

"I'm thinking of freezing the road smooth like then i'll push the car then you guys can drive out of this road."

"Except for one thing , the steering is broken so we can't turn man!" Shawn stated.

Jack cringed onto his staff. "Like i said i'm no car expert , but there is another way." he pointed to a near by horse drawn carriage.

Shawn jump back to the ground. "Uh uh , nooo way, i ain't going in there riding on that , like some kind of cinderella-wannabe , i rather ride the car in style and wheels , not in some old wagon with frou-frou horses." Shawn grievanced.

"Hey it's either walking and pushing the car to a hundred-no maybe a thousand miles or riding on a free carriage , your choice." Jack said. "Fine." shawn and the boys went on the ride luckily they got on for free , Jack floated beside them."See now was that so hard?"he smirked, shawn sneered at him.

The girls were staking around on thin ice , unfortunately their expectation for the boys had become primly unnecessary , they knew sooner or later the boys might make it back by the afternoon.

Valeria skated in twirls she twirled faster hitting something-or someone in paticular, the figure landed on a rock.

"HEY NEXT TIME WATCH WHERE YOUR...going." he smooth his voice down a bit as he glance at Valeria.

She gasped. "Hey , hey , hey! i said sorry didn't i? , why'd you have to act like a total jerk?", "No, no ,no it was my fault." He said getting up.

The figure stepped into the light revealing to be a teenager a little close to they're age , he had orange flame like hair slicked back , beading sunset like eyes, tan skin , he was wearing a sleeveless red leaf vest like sweater ,brown pants and black boots. like jack he could float.

"Whoa who are you?" Tiffany asked. The teenage figure bowed respectively to the girls.

"The name's Johnson , Johnson heat." He said. "Cool i'm, name's Tiffany."

"I'm Emily."

"I'm Taylor."

"Sup , i'm Danielle."

"i'm Gloria."

They said except for Valeria

"What a bunch of pretty girls like you doing in a cold place like this?" he flirted.

The girls except Valeria and Gloria giggled."We were suppose to wait for my brother and friends." Emily told him.

"I see." Johnson said. he landed on thin ice and it begun it crack the girls backed away skating. he noticed the cracks and lift his leg up to avoid another stomp."Whoa my bad for making the ice melt , these things happen if i ever touch any particular substance such as ice cubes , ice cream , hail or snow."

"Next time learn to be a little more careful," Tiffany said. Johnson chuckled. "Thanks for the tip."

"No problem." she smiled but her expression drawn conversant , she's heard the name before . _"but from where?"_ she thought to herself but then it clicked her it was Jack's mortal enemy the guardian of summer . Tiffany thought of a plan to get the others to avoid him. "Um hey g-girls can i talk to you for second no wait like for 5 minutes.?" she turn to Warm Spirit. "Sorry it's a girl thing no boys allowed to hear or ease drop on their conversations."

"I don't mind take all the time you need." he said hovering over a few trees simply burning them to crisp.

Tiffany and the girls huddled football style.

"Okay Tiff whats up with the 'tude'?" Danielle asked.

She sighed."Okay, remember the unexpected blizzard yesterday?"

"Yeah."

"Well this dude's reasonable for making Jack angry."

"Get out of here." Gloria said.

"This is unbelievable." Valeria.

Taylor nodded "Yeah unbelievable and by that you mean unbelievable annoying!, they're always enemies colliding with each other , for something good , special or great, why can't they just stop biting each other's head and start being freaking friends already!"

"Tay's right it's better having friends instead of having no friends at all." Emily comment.

"I see where this is going . do you all honestly believe that we could actually set up the spirit of winter and summer to become friends? Tiffany said.

"Well it seems easy enough to just talk to them , but the hardest part is to get them to talk to each other." Maria applied

"Listen guys , Dr. Phil never did cease to amazed me with psychologist but if he could a take the anger in then i can take it too , no matter how pain it is." Danielle said.

"I wouldn't underestimate anger , it feeds of all things that are good and i wouldn't care about prying on angry anyways." Valeria said Danielle nudged her shoulder. "Aww come on V you still aren't mad about him yelling are you? , look he said he was sorry , couldn't you at least forgive him?"

She glared at her friend."Hello that was before he yelled at him and you expect me to forgive him? , not a chance." Valeria rehuddled from them and crossed her arms she leaned near a tree, avoiding his eyes.

"Okay So V's out , now let's get cooking." Tiffany said.

"Hey Johnson, we got a question." she called out to him, he floated towards her, "Ask away , anything for the dames." he smirked shining his teeth,

"Yeah okay we were wondering if we could ask you about Jack Frost , i mean why do you'll hate each other so much?"

Johnson felt like burning up when he heard that name."Frost , that son-of-a-Blizzard , he's been freezing all of my heat , everyday! ever since i became the spirit of summer."

Taylor tilted her head."Uh could you be a little bit more specific? sorry we didn't quite catch that?"

Johnson sighed heavily , he escalated blazes of raging fire balls , taking form of two human-like of them was shaped like Jack and the other shape like johnson himself. there was a metamorphosis between the two as they cling each others weapons , charging ethics battle. it didn't took Taylor that long to put two ands two together."Mmmm let me guess you and Jack has been long time enemies since you guys somehow clash with each other by ruining each others business?"

He nodded , using all his rage and might Johnson lifted his staff and requested unlimited strength, johnson target a leaveless tree. he released a roaring fire and wisp it into dust.

Taylor gulped. "Forget what i said" , she and the others back away slowy , they march over to Valeria. "You were right Val." Valeria shot a glance at the tree Johnson burned then turn back to tiffany with an cognizance stare."I hate to say i told you so ,but i told you so."

Tiffany slumped her shoulders between her head. she looked at her completely annoyed."Then don't."

He tended to relaxed as the smoke steams itself. Johnson turned to the girls who were frightened of what they attestation.

he bowed his head in despair , murmuring a 'sorry'. Valeria's face soften she knew what it's like overbearing your anger and losing control. it's like releasing your inner predator from inside you and unleashing it.

Johnson glance at Valeria's mood."Hey look i'm sorry for yelling , and i'll accept your apology if you accept mine." he leaned to touch her shoulder, But a shine of a sharp hooked stick aimed nearly to his his neck it was Jack who just arrived with the guys he glared at him with a midst glance , his eyes were piercing like lighting waiting to shock their victim."Get away from her."

Johnson swiped the hook off his neck he chuckled. "Well , well , well it it ain't my too-good-for-nothing frenemy Jack Frost." he smirked deviously. Jack glared at him. he tighten his staff as it begun to glow ravishing blue with a hint of bright aqua. the guys told the girls eveything and what happened luckily the girls forgotten all about that.

Jack took his staff once more and shoved the hooked part of it around johnson's neck. he starts to perspire. the drop lits from his skin starts to moist and firmy steams on the cold object. jack smirked he knew johnson would be nervous and refuse to fight. Valeria stepped in."Alright guys stop it, knock it off , this is not a playground."

Tiffany joined in the other girls did too. "their's no more fighting from here on out." the others nodded.

Jack shot a intense look to Johnson then smooth down to Valeria."He touched you." he replied hissing through his teeth valeria looked down at her boots where's it's mildly buried onto the ankle part of the snow. she didn't know what to think but she did know what was going on._ they were fighting because of me , i'm the cause of all of this._ emily took the girl's hand shoving her away from the two.

he gripped on johnson's collar."If you even dare to hurt my friends or Valeria , you and me are gonna dance till end of time." the warmer spirit smirked , not because of jack's threat, but overhearing his known weakness, it one of the things he was talent of to find an opponent weakness , it was the consummate moment to strike. he glance back at everyone , but darted towards the blue eyes brunette blonde-highlight teen, then back at jack.

"What's the matter Frost? , your afraid that your girl might go for a fiesty hot guy like me instead of cold , mischief guy like you?" he said teasing. Jack growled at him floating a distance away from him he charge directly at Johnson smiting him using his staff knocking him towards a tree , johnson clung onto his staff , sending dusts of flames flowing through the staff and burning jack's hand slowy."Ah!" he yelped. waving his hand back and forth to seize the smoke. before Jack could recover . Johnson strikes embers of flames towards him, he mange to dodge them after seeing that his hard work has been burned. jack stands on his staff crossing his arms waiting for an impact.

"Is he crazy? he's gonna get himself killed!" Danielle shouted. "Let's just hope there's a miracle coming our way." Aden replied putting his hands inside his pockets.

* * *

**Pinkie: Sorry we took so long.**

**Rarity: Yes we did have primary precedence to deal with.**

**Pinkie: Yeah besides being the elements of harmony we had other things to do we hope you guys understand.**

**Rarity: Yes please forgive us.**

**Pinkie: Don't forget to read and...**

**Rarity: Review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Pinkie: here we are with the next chapter and we'll meet the rest of the guardians =D**

**Rarity: just to let you all know that next month will be summer , so whatever you have plan make sure you read and review before going off the computer.**

**Pinkie: yeah we decided to give you a input before you guys have fun outside**

**Rarity: anyways in this chapter will be a remembering flashbacks , a nervous confession , and a mournful rejection.**

**Pinkie: we won't tell you who's and who's it could ruin the story , so you'll have to read in order to find out , and it's also rated T for mild swearing, disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: Pinkie Pie and Rarity don't own rise of the guardians or there characters , they just own Valeria , Taylor and another of their ocs.**

**Rarity: on with the story , i suppose.**

* * *

The battle just begun. the winds flowed above the surface of the sky ,gray clouds appeared hovering over white clouds and the whole encompass was crowded. they waiting anxious for hope. Valeria notice this and bit her lip , she didn't meant for this to happen, jack's fate would've been demolished if it weren't from a envious battle from johnson.

He speed in a flash of flames, aiming towards him. in a blade of white, jack disappeared without a trace. Johnson kept a close eye out for jack. he concentrated real hard and open his eyes to attack but only to be hit on the shoulder by a solid cold sharp crystal spear. "Ahh!" he called out holding onto the pain. he glance at his shoulder the fabric was ripped showing a white blueish scar steaming his skin. he grunted in pain as he tried to lift his arm.

The girls gasped in horror. they scattered around for cover. the guys stared and utter an 'ohh.' they hid behind the trees huddling a way to seize this war. tyson whistled for the others. tiffany and the girls poked their heads out.

"What?" she whispered. he gestured them to go to them."come on we got a plan." he whispered back.

Tiffany nodded, she pulls the rest with her. they arrived with the others. Aden forms a plan.

After striking his enemy , jack smiked in triumph but , he tosses his staff over his shoulder and turned , no one was found he floated inquisitive. Guys? , Valeria? , Yo!, where are you?!" he shouted.

he finally realizes that the battle might of frighten them away. he landed on the snow falling to his knees and stared down at the snow. _Great, first Johnson comes along and ruins everything , then he tried to touch the girl of my dreams and now she and along with my friends are afraid of me. _A blaze of burning amber intercept his thoughts, this impact caused the winter teen to cascade towards a tree he hisses in pain as he feels his arm scorch . the sweater was ripped off a little as smoke came from the clearing of his skin revealing an orange seam he held onto his arm. "Johnson , you'll pay for this -YOU DAMN DIRTY BASTARD!" he snarled.

Johnson retreated a devious grin he lifted his staff and directed it to jack. "You know what they say an eye for an eye, and i'm full of it." he floats over to him delivering the last he gets stopped by a tossing snowball it was maria who had a new snowball on her hand.

"Listen Johnson, i know you and jack aren't on good terms but violence isn't the answer."

The rest came out with snowball of their own.

"Please stop this before the two of you get hurt." Emily pleaded.

"Enough is enough , seriously man , people could get hurt." Jesse pointed out.

"I dare you to hurt us , come on bro, I dare you." Shawn said aiming his snowball directly at him.

"SHAWN!" the others shouted. "What? , i was getting into the plan."

Jack cast a wave of wind around them, protecting them."Guys stay down , i don't want any of you getting hurt."

Johnson nodded."he's right for once , so don't interfere, this is between me and him , it doesn't have to do with any of you."

Valeria scoffed and dropped her snowball , she ignored the wind and walked towards the two."But it has to do with me? doesn't? , i'm the cause of all this." her voice creaks a little as tears started to trim in her eyes and slides down her cheeks. "I'm the reason you guys hate each other so much." Jack softly stood and walked towards her, he held out his free arm to hug her but was halt by the point of johnson's staff.

"Forget her, let's finish this." he glared. Jack who was tired and frustrated with him , froze his staff and clinched his fists as he punch johnson out of his way. he hugged valeria , with one arm."Shh , it's not your fault , your not the reason why we hate each other." he glance down at her. ice blue eyes locked with sapphire blue they stared for a moment until she whispered. "I'm not but then-she got interrupted by a shine of fiery red flames roaring around johnson he was furiously angry , he stomp towards jack and valeria.

Jack gently pushed her out of the way and flied towards him with a strong gust of wind. Nick throttle towards valeria wrapping her close his chest and walking away from the scene ."Don't look , okay?" she nodded.

As fire and Ice charged for a final blow they were dismissed by a quartet of boomerangs.

"Knock it off! ,both of you!" he hopped towards them towering over the two he grabs them by the collar of they're clothes."North wants to have a little chat with you dingoes."

maria and the others heads towards there direction. she happily waves to bunny." Hi pooka." bunnymund ignores her."now's not a good time , mate." he said thumping on snow which emerges a hole.

Valeria releases her grip from nick. "Aren't you bunnymund the easter bunny?" she asked noticing the hollow ground. beside him.

"I prefer it if you called me bunnymund." he replied.

Maria slides besides him carefully to avoid the hole." Can we go with you, whatever your going." she pleaded , Johnson and jack groan in annoyance , everybody else followed.

Bunnymund notices the weather , gray clouds covered the white clouds and mist of snow falling down he sniffs through the air. the weather wasn't pretty and it cleary wasn't safe for them to be out if an unexpected blizzard was coming they're way. he sighs in defeat and looks over to the french teen then at everybody else."Alright you all can come , thanks to these two troublemakers i don't have the time to hop you all back to your homes, just don't do anything stupid." he dive to the hole while maria and the others followed.

The next day the gang except shawn relaxed at a table observing the yeti's making the toothiana treated jack and jonhson with medical care both boys sat in opposite from each other with grimaces grumpy looks. jack had his arm bandage and of course with an ice pack on it, johnson's vest was off revealing his pure tan skin and six abs which was golden , his shoulder bandage as well, tooth was knirtting the hole from his vest.

After watching all the excitement yesterday shawn overslept. Emily allowed everyone and herself to take a turns waking up her brother,

now it was danielle's turn, she nudge his sides.

"hey sleeping beauty , wake up your prince charming isn't here so your gonna have to wake up on your own without puckering." she snap her fingers in front of his face hoping to wake him up to her dismay , he groan in respond and turn the other way, danielle heavily sighed. She had to think of a way to get him up. danielle spotted a book on a table near shawn , she held the book and dropped it hard on the cabinet near him.

"HOLY BALONEY MACARONI ON A CHEESE STICK!" he shot up , shouting. he turn forward sitting up , his eyes open slighty at danielle who laughed at his expression. "is that a face of an angel?" danielle blushed smiling and twirling her curled hair "oh shawn you smooth talker, you."

Shawn rubbed his eyes getting a clear vision of her."no , it's just the frizzy hair pink goblin."

she furiously bonked his head.

"ow!" he exclaims rubbing his head.

danielle walks back to north's toy shop. with her hands inside her sweater pocket. "foghorn leghorn is awake from his nest." she stated.

"okay then , i 'll just bring breakfast over to him." emily said holding a tray of eggs , bacon ,orange juice and pancakes. she exits the shop as danielle takes a sit , maria looks towards her."I heard an 'ow!" what happen?" danielle whispers about her wake up call to shawn to the others chuckled who lightly. valeria looks away remembering the truth about the battle between jack and Johnson and everything that happened yesterday.

_(flashback, when everybody arrived at north's home.)_

_Valeria was walking behind the others who were ahead of her , tiffany feels bad for not telling her the truth. she walks beside her._

_"Hey V , are you alright?" she asked in concern._

_she looks at her friend. "a little but i'm not sure whether to take the blame or not , listen i'm sorry for acting rough back there."_

_Tiffany hugged her,"Hey it's okay , besides it's my fault we got into that mess we should've listen to you , so don't worry ,girlfriend , all is forgiven." she said smiling and patting the brunette's back._

_"thanks tiff." she smiled back and return the hug. _

_Tiffany released her and gave her a serious look."What's wrong?" valeria asked. _

_she started to sigh."Your not the reason why they're fighting , you see johnson said that jack has been freezing all his hard work ever since he became the spirit of summer , then he recall fighting him during authum season and till that day they have been enemies ever since. now let me give you the short version of this story, jack got jealous of johnson burning all the snow he fights back by freezing all his hard work then a rival of seasons was born." she explained._

_Valeria was starting to understand now. Fire and Ice were complete opposites one melt things to keep everything warm and the other just freezes things to stop time. summer and winter were mortal enemies , they wouldn't dare to cooriparate._

_"oh." she sighed and rubbed her arm._

_"I guess i got a little carried away accusing myself." _

_Tiffany shrugged. "Even though we make mistakes , doesn't mean we won't learn to fix them." they walk towards the hallways. "who knows maybe misconceive our ways is a great way to succeed." she continued._

_Bunny headed towards the main entrance of the shop he went up the stairs, he was greeted by a large furred creature."oi , phil , tell north we're here and tell him i got guests."_

_the yeti or known as phil glared at jack , he pointed an accuse finger at him."aggruurabba." he said . jack chuckled and wave with his arm minus the injured one to the yeti."hey phil , it's so good to tease you , again." **(get it tease instead of see.).**_

_phil grumbled and crossed his arms then he glanced at johnson who was sulking. he pointed another accuse finger at him. johnson groan in annoyance."don't go there phil , please don't go there , i know what i did was wrong , i should've known better , just please don't go there." phil nodded and glance over at the teens behind bunnymund . he gasped slightly and motion towards bunnymund then at them._

_"bblaugahhrug?" he asked._

_bunny sighed i know , i know , i became a guardian to protect children not teenagers , but these kids are the closes to becoming 5 years olds." he whispered to phil . "especially that one." glancing at maria was admiring the shop and swirming in delight._

_the gang ignored they're conversation and contiuned admiring the shop , they're were thousands- no millions of yeti's on the shop they were all making toys , testing them and painting them. _

_Bunny looks towards them. "Alright follow me." he lead them towards the main room of the toy shop. as they walked past the working yetis , jack being held by bunny whispered to a random yeti who was almost done painting a red robot. "North says paint them green."_

_"wha da?!" the yeti gasp then turn to the complete ones he did. "ddddohhhh." he groaned as he bang his face on the table._

_jack chuckled. "yeah , i still got it." he felt bunnymund hove him and johnson over to two chairs that were separated from each other. bunnymund leaned his back against a wall and crossed his arms, the door opened revealing three people , but they weren't people at all. one of them came towards the two misfits. it was large immense man , he was tall, buff, and a little rotund._ _He has bright blue eyes, thick black eyebrows, and a long white beard and mustache._ He was wearing _a long red coat with black fur trim, and a red plaid shirt. He has he words "naughty" and "nice" are tattooed on each forearm respectively._

_shawn notice the elves then at the man , he finally realized."no way that is aweeeeeeeeesome!, your santa clause!" he shouted in delight. _

_he scratched his beard and chuckled lightly."yes i am , but i am to be called 'north' by my fellow guardians."_

_"North as in north pole?" maria asked. she turn to the others."we're in the north pole guys, oh my god!" _

_"i know right?" taylor said , she and maria bounced excitedly chanting."YAY!,YAY!,YAY!,YAY!" bunny rolled his eyes at they're childish behavior._

_a flying fairy like figure came flying around. she resemble somewhat of a part human part hummingbird hybrid. She has tan skin and violet eyes. Instead of hair, she has feathers that make a curved upward style. Instead of clothes, her entire body seems to be covered in mini feathers. Around her wrists and ankles there seem to be golden lines that appear to look like golden bracelets and golden anklets, she also wore gold feathers on either side of her head as earrings. Tooth also has long, drapery feathers that start at her waist line and end at her knees. she flew over to the teenagers , stretching they're mouths wide. she fluttered her wings in ecstatic. "you all have such sparkling pure white teeth , they shine like the bright light of ice , speaking of ice..." Tooth flew over to jack and as usual opened his mouth examining his teeth. she gasped in delight._

_"Still bright and white." she released his mouth and noticed his mood. "Jack? ,are you alright? , what's wrong honey?" Jack glanced at her with a gruff look. "Sorry tooth , not in a mood." he groans in pain holding his arm. Toothiana notice his arm. "jack! oh my-we have to get you to the medics, and johnson oh my goodness , what-on no." she glance at north and the other guardians. "__this is why you called us here for right?"_

_North nodded. he motioned towards both boys."Tooth , bring back the first aid kit, i need to talk to these two alone." Toothiana flew out of the office., this was a premise cue to lead the others out of the office , jack turn giving valeria a pleading and apology look but strain himself from pain. she glance back at him with a worried expression she turn towards the others, and walks out of the office._

_North sat on his chair , he tighten they're chairs face up front. he sighed in tension. both boys knew that he was getting upset and frustrated with they're arguments , direct combat towards and most importantly they're violence towards each other.  
_

_Jack started."Look north i'm-he held up his hand to stop him. he grimace at them and drop his hand."Boys , boys , how many times must i tell you, no fighting." he walked towards them. "You two are prime seasons that brings good upon the world not evil weapony that cause war , now tell me what is it this time?_

_"Well Mr. Fun here , accuse of me hurting the dames , and i didn't even lay a finger on neither of them. i was just talking to them , north you gotta believe me this guy is one less of a bas-uh kid then he is as a guardian." Johnson replied._

_Overbearing his words jack protested,"What?, he's lying!, he burned down a tree!,scared the girls away and touched Valeria!" he shouted weary. sending zephyrs of strong winds blowing towards the area causing everybody to shiver a bit than stop..North perked, now he figured out why this battle has become more vicious than previous ones , he needed to speak to jack alone. "Johnson, i need you to go outside for moment , i need to have a word with jack." _

_The spirit of warm didn't protested instead a yeti came by and took him outside for a bit, North paced a bit and finally took a sit ."Jack , are you in love with this girl?" he asked him, he looked down , avoiding his gaze."What girl?" he silently said._

_"I don't know what your talking about." he lied._

_"Enough of this fun and games , have you grown feelings towards valeria?" he demanded. jack sighed he couldn't keep it a secret anymore. he's been constantly babbling about her , making frost figures of her , dreaming about her and making snowpeople shape like her."Yes! , yes! okay! , i'm in love with her! , i can't stand seeing her with another guy, not with nick or with jonhson,i just can't stand it anymore! , i love her so much! I'M MADLY IN LOVE WITH HER!." he panted to catch a breath."Happy?"_

_North nodded smiling."Well Jack it seems that you have been smitten with her and had become overprotective to her ever since."_

_ The guardian of wonder sat next to the boy."Jack there is nothing with love , your are not sick , you just have the butterflies inside tummy , it is natural and besides-. he whispers below him."I've been there with Mrs claus." Jack chuckled, he knew he could always count on north to help him with his problems , North was like the father he never had or met._

_"He could've hurt her." Jack said. "But he did not , from what i remembered he touch her only by the shoulder but before he could do so , some one nearly cut out his hand." __North stated when the battle all started._

_Jack looked down to his feet , knowing his anger, he would've learn to control it. now he knows why pitch want him to become evil but with him gone nobody has to worry anymore . he looked up."she probably hates , doesn't she?"_

_"no , she seems surprise about the behavior you have towards johnson , jack a guardian's duty is to protect the children not browsing around with teenagers."_

_"i know that it's just that , this." he chuckled a bit."this is the greatest day of my life-well immortal life that a human close to my age actually believe in me." jack said._

_North made a decision , to allow Valeria , taylor and the rest of them to stay. there was no alternative choice ,they're were the only teenagers to ever believe them. truth to be told Valeria and Taylor were the only ones to believe at them ,until they got they're friends to believe as well ._ _Adolescences up to 12-19 stopped believe in magic in the progress of growing , North fears worst for jack's posture, it would be hurtful ,gloom and sorrow once he has discovered if valeria ever stopped believing him , grow up , marry someone she can grow old with and conceive children of her own though there was nothing wrong with believing in magic till the age of 12. but there are rules , strict regulations that he he , jack and the rest of the guardians had to follow._

_"Well that is what i want to talk to you about , come i must now speak with johnson , go back to friends , apologize for frightnen them and make peace with johnson."_

_Jack declined the last order."but-_

_"I will talk to him , now go i need to finish this and get back to work."_

_Jack sigh nonchalantly and floated where the wind took him , even though he has an injured limb that doesn't mean he can't fly. as he floated by he saw johnson walking towards north office. both boys send menacing glares to each other before going in separate ways._

_he found everybody by a round table , valeria and the girls minus maria we're chattering , aden and the guys were compromising about shawn's father's car, nick was occupied with his drawings and maria has been constantly following bunnymund who's been hoping from one seat to another in order to avoid her nuisance. meanwhile Tooth and sandy were reading books._

_jack thump on his staff with his free arm.."did anybody miss me?" he asked sending a devious smirk._

_"Jack!" Valeria and Tooth both exclaimed, they ran towards him , hugging him. "whoa, slow down. one hug is enough but what the heck." he let go of his staff hugging valeria back with his arm and tooth slowy with his injured one._

_Tooth released from his griped and opened his mouth once more."ughh toof , abain?" (translation:"ughh tooth again?")._

_She smiled with enthusiasm."still white as usual and i was just making sure sweetie." Valeria walk towards the others but before she could do so , she felt her hand being grabbed by jack. "i'm sorry for what i did." she look back at him , and faked a smile."it's okay."_

_Jack smiled and let her go. Tooth felt something deep inside her , she felt the need to release her emotions and let them roamed free.,"jack there's something , i've been wanting to tell you but i don't know how to put it in a way you can understand." she replied as he eyes shone like the sunset arise. Jack look from valeria to tooth."sure , what is it?"_

_she took a deep breath , blushed with the color of light pinkish rose , her wings flutter nervously as she gulped. "I-i'm in love with you , i always been in love with you since you became a guardian." jack gawk at her for a moment before turning away. tooth waited for a respond._

_Bunnymund's ears flick as he overhear the confession, he felt his stomach drop , his ears flop down and his heart broke , although nobody noticed he has been enamored with toothiana for as long as he can remembered. there has been numerous times where he tried to admit his love for her but haven't got the time to since he's been occupied with his work and ever since jack became a guardian he realized that it was too late. his thoughts were interrupted by a small human arms wrapping they're arms around his slender waist._

_"Aww poor bunny wunny needs a hug." maria said. even at her annoying state he needed someone to comfront him."you know what shelia? , i could really use one of your hugs right about now , thanks." he returned the hug smiling._

_she embrace his fluffy fur with a grin."your welcome , bunny wunny."_

_he stiffed at the name."don't call me that." _

_"sorry."_

_Jack sighed deeply , tooth was the nicest guardian next to sandy. but also the only female in they're group , indeed she was quite beautiful , but he had never grown fond of her, she seemed like the potential mother he had before his biological mother he had when he was once human. he could never fall in love with someone who reminds him of his kin. besides the guardian of fun already has his eyes set on . he hoped she find someone she could actually love. however there was another explanation she had for falling for him._

_he turned back to her with a vindication stare."Look tooth. i can't fall in love with you, i mean it's quite obvious you only love , for my teeth right?"_

_Tooth pause with a gloom expression. her memories of being human was stern , she remembered being a dentist , dating a doctor she once fell for, but her feelings were rejected once she found out that he loved another. She renounced from that day to never fall in love again as she claims to remember having an Anxious attack that involved with poison ivy that was the memory that took her life away and the day she was reborn as the toothfairy she is now and always will be, to this day it has happened again. she wished it never happened.  
_

_Y-she gulped. "yes...she whispered trimming tears from her eyes. she felt a pair of cold but soft fingers wiping them off._

_It was Jack he took her hands and tap them lightly."Tooth , don't cry , I'm sure you'll find someone to love you. and hey , just because i don't return your affection that doesn't mean i don't care about you , i still do your like a mother to me." with that he hugged her._

_she hugged back feeling the need to free more emotions."Oh jack , i'm so sorry , i shouldn't said that." they broke apart she sniffed and wipe her tears away. "Is there some one else?" Jack looked at Valeria and smiled._

_"Yes there is." She looked at his direction and smiled . Tooth didn't feel jealous not even the slightest bit but though she wonder of she returns Jack's affections. perhaps Jack was right she did admire his teeth they were brighter than the moon itself (No offensive ,Manny XD.)._

_He turn blushing."Oh um do you have the first aid kit?"_

_she perked remembering what North has informed her."Oh yeah , i have it , right here." she replied holding it. but then she bit her lip."Um i have to treat you-know-who too."_

_His eyes widen he wasn't the only one who took a nasty blow."Great just great." he muttered grumpy. Tooth proceed to take him back to north's office._

_while maria and bunny were having a distant conversation , valeria and half of the gang was playing charades with sandy. the sandman was short and squat individual, garbed in an outfit made of his dream sand, appearing as a rippling single-piece suit of sorts. His hair is golden and short, styled into five points, and glitters like his sand. He also has tiny feet and golden brown eyes. he was making images from his head. that somewhat resembled starlight glimmers of upcoming stars and wings of a dove._

_The girls had a hard time figuring the answer out. Tiffany scrape on her chin._

_Gloria tapped on her purse , __waving both of her index fingers._

_ Emily pressed her hands between her cheeks._

_Valeria glance upon the ceiling then back at the ground. _

_Danielle ruffled her curls a bit._

_Taylor thought for a moment and clasp her hands together , forming a smile , she pointed her index finger towards sandman. _

_"Those are wings of an dove for a...person!"_

_Sandy's widen , he took an elf away from it's position and shook it's head jingling the sound of the bells as he pointed towards telling nodding his head compromising that she was right. Taylor lift her arms and pump them in mid air. "Yes! , whoo!, I got it!"_

_Sandy released the elf, it wobble out of there sight , trying to regain it's balance from getting shook too much._

_Nick dropped his pencil , he closed his sketchbook while standing up and placed it on the chair he once sat on._

_he casually walk around the crown to sandy and the girls, "hey guys." he greeted. the girls all greeted nick with different hellos , sandy waved at him. nick nodded and waved back. "hey." he said then he glance towards valeria._

_He gulped nervously. goosebumps rose from his skin , he felt his heart beating in anxious and his eye twitch for a bit , but he was ready , ready for a new challenge._

_"Um..i...you,...he cleared his throat, feeling embarrassed by this encounter._

_"Val , can I talk to you alone?" for a minute." he asked. Valeria smiled amused by his nervous state. "sure." she got up and approach beside him. he lit up a small smile. he lead her the way as they walk off the scene the girls chatted among themselves. a jingling can be heard, the girls turn as they spotted sandy gripping on another elf hat with a bell on it. they figured he wanted to resume the game._

_Nick and Valeria arrived outside , a small balcony from North's shop. Valeria's hair flowed along with the wind, Nick couldn't take his eyes off of her. she looked gorgeous. Nick took a deep breath then glance at her._

_"Valeria..._

_"Yeah?" she responded._

_it's now or never he thought. "ever since we met , I've been constantly drawing you , I mean your like a beautiful model that has no flaws, and what I'm about to say is that...OH FOR GOODNESS SAKE!"_

_Valeria blushed of the words he said but jumped a little being startled by his yelling. "Nick , what are you trying to say?"_

_he took her hand. "I love you , I loved you since I first laid eyes on you from art class , you helped me discover a new inspiration. and it's you." he panted and leaned to kiss her but she turned away taking her hands back. _

_"Nick , this is all so sudden...I...well. she bit her lip and sighed. " I'm going to have to think about it , okay?"_

_"okay." he said. Valeria walked back inside as Nick followed her suit, unknown to them. a pair of golden eyes watch from below, it laugh evilly and disappeared into a mist._

_to be continued..._

* * *

**Pinkie: this is our first time writing a cliff hanger.**

**Rarity: precisely , we have news for you we won't update another chapter soon , because we are going out of town fir the summer.**

**Pinkie: we send you our love and aappreciation. or in other words xoxoxo.**

**Rarity: don't forget to read and ...**

**Pinkie: review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Pinkie: We're back and boy did we had bunches of fun on Hawaii. although they're wasn't much sun , but that's okay.**

**Rarity: Pinkie Pie. darling , if there wasn't going to be much sun then why on earth did you persuade me to pack sun screen? **

**Pinkie: well duh , of course we need sun screen. just in case we don't get sun burn and silly rarity , just because I have Pinkie-sense that doesn't mean I have the power to see throughout the future.**

**Rarity: actually you do , Madame Pinkie.**

**Pinkie: oh yeah that's right , I almost forget , hehehehe, sorry anyways before we get back to the story we like to say a few words about our friend ,xXxXxSnowflakexXxXx.**

**Rarity: she's the best author of all.**

**Pinkie: Okay many of you think we copyed her with the whole 'guardian of courage' thing. well we didn't, we're writing it differently, anyways the interesting thing we found about her stories is that her's and ours character has the same name! Aden! she didn't mind that we kept the name.**

**Rarity: Snowflake is the most well manner, kindest friend of all.**

**Pinkie: Yeah even if she swears I mean come on all of us get angry most of the times right and we say things we don't mean right? okay moving on.**

**Rarity: we like to thank her for appreciating our story.**

**Pinkie: yeah anyways back to the story.**

**Rarity: Disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: ****Disclaimer: Pinkie Pie and Rarity don't own rise of the guardians or there characters , they just own Valeria , Taylor and another of their ocs.**

******Pinkie: on with the story. ^^**

* * *

_Previously on The courage to sing..._

_Nick dropped his pencil. he closed his sketchbook while standing up and placed it on the chair he once sat on._

_he casually walk around the crown to sandy and the girls. "hey guys." he greeted. The girls all greeted nick with different hellos , sandy waved at him. nick nodded and waved back. "hey." he said then he glance towards valeria._

_He gulped nervously. goosebumps rose from his skin , he felt his heart beating in anxious and his eye twitch for a bit , but he was ready , ready for a new challenge._

_"Um..i...you,...he cleared his throat, feeling embarrassed by this encounter._

_"Val , can I talk to you alone? for a minute." he asked. Valeria smiled amused by his nervous state. "sure." _

_she got up and approach beside him. he lit up a small smile. he lead her the way as they walk off the scene the girls chatted among themselves. a jingling can be heard, the girls turn as they spotted sandy gripping on another elf hat with a bell on it. they figured he wanted to resume the game._

_Nick and Valeria arrived outside , a small balcony from North's shop. Valeria's hair flowed along with the wind, Nick couldn't take his eyes off of her. she looked gorgeous. Nick took a deep breath then glance at her._

_"Valeria..._

_"Yeah?" she responded._

_it's now or never he thought. "ever since we met , I've been constantly drawing you , I mean your like a beautiful model that has no flaws, and what I'm about to say is that...OH FOR GOODNESS SAKE!"_

_Valeria blushed of the words he said but jumped a little being startled by his yelling. "Nick , what are you trying to say?"_

_he took her hand. "I love you , I loved you since I first laid eyes on you from art class , you helped me discover a new inspiration. and it's you." he panted and leaned to kiss her but she turned away taking her hands back. _

_"Nick , this is all so sudden...I...well. she bit her lip and sighed. " I'm going to have to think about it , okay?"_

_"okay." he said. Valeria walked back inside as Nick followed her suit, unknown to them. a pair of golden eyes watch from below, it laugh evilly and disappeared into a mist._

_Valeria walked back to the rest sandman and bunnymund had already entered the office , the girls (including maria) crowded valeria with question as they did before back at the sleepover. she bounce her arms softly. "one at a time girls , one at a time."_

_Nick gripped on his supplies and sat back down he flinch near they're conversation. he knew that they were talking about Valeria and him , they were the ones to gossip whenever the situation is well known. _

_he decided to give her time to think about it over. after all it was a harsh day._

_"Hey Nick, bro where you been?" Aden asked. _

_"I've been outside , getting some fresh air." he lied._

_ "Aw man , you could've at least brought some oxygen with you , I need oxygen bro, this place is harshing on my mellow yo." Shawn groaned. he was quite obvious by the fact that there wasn't a single air conditioner at the hallways , just small breezes of cold air flowing around from outside of the balcony._

_"typical Shawn." Tiffany scoffed. the hallway room was filled with laughter ,everybody except for Shawn that is laughed. before exiting North's office they have been listening the whole time , the girls sat right next to the boys while they followed the pattern. no one hatch a sound until North walked through opening the doors. "You may come in everything is fine." _

_The gang stood up and reentered North's toy shop. "So everything's cool now, right?" Tyson asked._

_"Yes, the boys are being treated good." he glance from the gang to Jack and Johnson. "and has finally learn lesson." he said._

_Emily started to yawn. so did the others._

_"Ah getting tired are we?" North said as he glance the teens rubbing they're eyes and wobbling a bit. they muttered a yes in respond , he went straight to the sleigh but was halt by bunnymund._

_"You know sending them out on a blizzard is fatal , mate." he said._

_"It is not the sleigh bunny , I was searching for my snowglobe." North said. he scramble around and found it ."ah, here is is." North put the globe in his pocket. Bunnymund nodded in respond. Phil and a couple of yetis brought sleeping bags with pillow cases. The gang crawled on each and drifted to sleep, Shawn however refuses to sleep a wink, so he sits up for a bit._

_Sandman erubtly tossed dream sand on him , causing the boy to collapse silently. Each of the yetis lifted them up carefully not to wake them , and place them gently on the sofa. North faces his fellow guardians._

_"alright everybody go home , we have big day ahead tomorrow." he said as Sandy , Tooth fairy and Bunnymund evacuated the shop. _

_"Jack and Johnson since you two are still healing and cannot fly back to respective homes. you will sleep here for one night and do not mess up carpet, it is brand new." he said, north lead the boys in a guest room , he gave one of they're own. Johnson grumbled a 'good night' to North , ignoring Jack. he rolled his eyes. he didn't want to have to deal with him._

_Jack slide to his bed. "night , North." he called out before hearing the door close. the guardian of fun slide under the covers and stared at the stars from the window. they were shining do bright , glittering with shimmer , they were tiny yet beautiful like diamonds. _

_Jack closed his eyes thinking of Valeria. she's grown so much , she blossom from a tiny shy seed into a blooming brave rose. she was beautiful. "valeria...he thought. in his slumber. "Valeria!" Jack shot up , rubbing his eyes. he climb off of bed and floated out the room using the window, he grabbed his staff before flying around the shop._

_Jack floated towards the open balcony where Valeria and Nick once stood. he entered the hallways and hid behind every sofa and pressed his back against the cornered wall. the boy sneak away to avoid the yetis. he froze the floor to smooth it a bit , as slippery as it was, he slide easily to where the others were. one by one they were sleeping ._

_from left to right. Tiffany had her glasses off so they were placed on the table._

_ Maria was next to her mumbling in her sleep something he couldn't make out._

_ right by her was Tyson who was also asleep . _

_from right to left. Nick was next to Tyson mumbling 'Valeria." Then 'I love you'. Those words send a sharp pain in Jack's heart, jealousy. he wanted to wake him up and give him a piece of his mind but couldn't, he didn't have the strength to, so he decided to let it slide for the time being._

_ he glance at Gloria and Jesse who was cuddling there heads together and sleeping. Jack smiled he felt happy for them , they found each other with love. _

_that was something jack wanted to share with the brunette ; love. next to the couple was Danielle who's glasses were on her sleeping bag._

_ beside her was a sleeping Aden who had Emily's head laying by his shoulder. he observed that the blonde didn't seem to mind either because he liked her or if he too tired to know. _

_Jack's eyes glance at Shawn, he chuckled quietly as he saw the boy sleeping with his mouth wide open , drool started to escape from his mouth , his nose started to blow a single bubble , he had glitter gold images that was a shape of women swaying they're hips around. Jack shook his head in amsument , he wasn't aware that sandy could make those type of dreams ,but then again shawn's controlling his own dream, and he was the only that got shot by his dream sand whist the others slept on they're own._

_ Taylor was next to him sleeping. _

_Jack's eyes soften as his eyes landed on Valeria who was sleeping so peacefully , he bended down and observe her sleeping form , her cheeks were rosy and soft , her leps were pure pink and kissable. her light tanish skin match the color of perfect cream. he adore her tiny speck called a beauty mark on her left eye. even her dark chocolate hair with light blonde highlights match the color of delicious chocolate ice cream mixed with vanilla. he leaned down and gave her a peck on her forehead._

_ Valeria smiled in her dream feeling safe , Jack smiled back he notice her lips. "so beautiful." he thought. he slowy approach her face , cupping her soft cheeks and softly connect his lips to hers before pulling away. "good night , valeria." he whispered, before jack could leave he took Danielle glasses and place them gently on the table near Valeria. "there you go ."_

_Jack snickered while gazing back at Shawn's sleeping form again. then he left , and floated back to his guest room. his smile grew big as he remember the taste her lips. 'caramel' he thought as he drifted to sleep , the next day he was sitting down at the chair avoiding Johnson's gaze everybody with the exception of shawn woked up and so it's begins.._

_(end of flashback)_

Valeria touched her lips as she felt something that she hadn't felt before , cold , someone stoled her first kiss she also thought of nick's confess to her. sure he was cute and fun to hang out with , but he wasn't her 'prince charming.'_ who kissed me? _her thoughts were interrupted when Shawn and Emily entered in the shop.

"Sorry for keeping you guys waiting." he said stretching. "I slept in , because of yesterday's bogus day."

"Yeah...it was pretty...Tiffany glance at Jack and Johnson. who weren't listening.

"...rough back there , but everything turn out fine. I mean none of us got hurt right?" she wasn't sure how to smooth things done a bit , since everybody seems a little bit concern about the battle , still they needed to rub off the past put of they're minds.

The others exchange comprehension looks. "oh yeah, that's right , yup we're safe , no doubt it."

"why don't all of you go outside and keep minds off of what happened." North suggested , a little break and some fresh air would do them some good , he didn't want them to worry so much.

As they stood up, Jack moved a bit but was halted by North. "wait here you need to heal , give them time to forget what has happened."

Jack sighed and resume his sitting position.

they shrug off , walking out of the shop , to the stairs , through the halls and finally existed the workshop.

the girls leaded the way but not before Shawn bump between them holding Tyson by the shoulder. he inhaled and exhaled the cool , freshing , breezy air.

"Sweet lady oxygen! Breath with me , Tyson! Breath!" Tyson released from his grip.

"You need to chill , Shawn."

"yeah dude , it's not like we were prisoners there, we're not on major lock-down." Jesse said.

Aden looked at his phone , he check the calendar , then turn to his friends. "guys , it's february 3 ."

"so what?" Tiffany shrugged off. "so...we have to go to the colorado road trip this weekend!" everybody jumped.

"what!?". they all struggled and chatted. the gang reached into they're pockets and search for there phones , they check the date and Aden's integrity was right.

"Aw man!" Shawn face palmed himself. he paced around nervously, he felt tension scattering insides his veins.

"Dudes , this had been the worst day of my life , first we got my dad's car jacked , then rode on a girly frilly horse carriage , after that almost got killed by a massive hurricane of fire and ice and now we have this huge blizzard around blocking our path and canceling our once in a life time road trip field trip , how will we be able to go to colorado!?" he dropped to his knees and babbled uncontrollable.

A snowball stroke his locks ,the patch gently cascade on the white snow ground. he stood up lifting two of his index fingers and hunching the rest of his fingers."Who threw that?"

Tiffany snapped her fingers and toss her second snowball to the side. "I did , now listen here Lynch , this isn't about 'your' worst day of your life because it's also ours , and you wanna know why?

he turn as she continued. "because you were so distracted on checking out those girl's legs , you had us waiting 44 mi-no for an hour at leaset and let's not forget you almost had us killed if you hadn't dared Jack and Johnson to 'hurt' us." she was right, Tiffany was the group rightful person , when it comes to her , she's always right. Emily touched on Tiffany's shoulder she nodded. "I'll talk to him."

He sat on a rock, bringing his hands between his face and to his cheeks. His sister walked upon him and sat beside him , she gently rubbed her brother's back. "we all make mistakes sometimes Shawn, look at us we're not perfect , but being easily distracted can cause a car wreck and we don't want anything to happened to you guys."

"well I guess , I was being a little rough here , we're just grateful that y'll okay." Tiffany other agreed.

"leave it to Emily to being the peace maker." Jesse said. and he was right Emily's was the group peacemaker , she always find a way to calm her friends and brother down , even if the situation was too difficult to handle.

"I screw things up didn't i?" everyone looked at Shawn.

"Well when the car nearly broken down and you turn before we could almost crash into a pole at least we didn't budge over and got hurt." Nick mentioned

"and you did almost got us into trouble at the fight , so... it can't get any worse than that ." Aden added.

"so your off the hook." Jesse said. Shawn spring a grin he balled up his hand and fist bump his guy friends. "you dudes are the greatest then he embraced emily. "thanks Em i'm so glad to have a great sister like you , even though i was hoping for a brother , i got something better a great lovable awesome sis like you."

she hugged him back."oh shawn that means so much to me."

the girls granted the siblings a hug too. Tyson cleared his throat. "uh guys , i really hate to break up this 'love fest' but i got one question?"

"Okay shoot." Tiffany demanded. "how are we suppose to get out of the north pole and back to the N.Y.C?"

"the same way we came here by bunnymund's tunnel." Nick suggested.

"yeah , but the real question is how do we convince him to give us a ride?" Jesse asked. "dude , what are you talking about?" Aden.

he shrugged. "I'm just saying , I mean come on guys , it's been a long time since easter day, it's quite obvious that we still believe in the easter bunny but none of us actually saw him because he's always hiding and leaving eggs out for us to find them, but we never actually see him in person." he air quote with his fingers.

Tyson nodded."he's got a point this is actually our first time-once in our teenage life to actually see the Easter bunny in person but you got to give that guy some props he's been working out ,did y'll see how tall he was? he's huge!"

"what can you expect from a six to seven feet tall bunny." Gloria said. shrugging off the obvious fact, and she was right. it wasn't easy trying to convince a mystical bunny , unless if you were a carrot then that would be an easier to convince a rabbit.

"Okay nobody fear , Maria's here." she said with pride. Maria huffed her chest and balled up her fist then she connects them to her waist as she were a super hero. Nick scoffed. "oh yeah what's the famous Anime queen got in store for us this time ?" he wasn't really a morning person. whenever a person's prized possession is being touched or tormented , Nick would always flipped that culprit out the window , even his little brother thought he was a ninja at night.

"well this famous anime queen, is gonna try to convince the Easter bunny to let us use his tunnels , so that way we can get home faster then you can say 'whiplash!'. Nick storm a chuckled , receiving dumb folded looks from his friends.

"What's so funny , Mr. Artistic?" she asked with a stern tone , the black hair teen wiped a tear off. "nothing it's just." he stifled his laughter. "that you try to convince Bunnymund!? oh that's precious , Maria! that's just really precious! I find that hard to believe since he's been hoping from one seat to another just to avoid you, if that isn't funny , I don't know what is!"

she rolled her eyes ignoring the boys ignorance.

"well I have you know , I got a hug from the Easter bunny. Jealous?"

he scoffed. "no."

"Why don't we just ask North?" Gloria suggested. "Yeah , but wait what if he's too busy bringing us back home , i mean he is santa after all?" Danielle mentioned.

Aden shrugged putting his hands over his jacket pocket. "what do you expect him to do , drop us to the nearest bus stop?" he knew that nobody would believe twelve teenagers who's about to be dropped off by a tall jolly man wearing a fed coat that drives a humongous sleigh.

Valeria nodded. "true ,but you gotta admit , being surround by the ones been guarding you is really cool and awesome."

"it makes you wonder why we have holidays as special occasions or why we have to remember memories from our past." Tiffany said.

"and let's not forget not to give up hope." Danielle followed her friends while Maria nods in approval. "or the fact that we can make sure our dreams come true even in the most vulnerable moment."

Taylor laughed a bit while Valeria added."those are good reasons and the main key is to have fun, whatever your on the state fair or on a beach party , you can still have fun."

"true , now what do we do?" Maria asked stretching. "

okay this whole 20 questons , is wearing on my last nerves , let's just go back inside and ask them or at least one of them if we could go back home." Tyson commented. the others follow him except for Valeria. "Valley?" Emily asked in concerned the others look worried as well. Valeria turn towards her friends she didn't wanted them to worry about her , she just needed a little more time to thing the whole thing over about the fight and the confess.

"it's okay you guys go ahead, I'll meet you inside and besides i'm gonna go around the woods for a while." she said.

"I'll go with you." Nick volunteer. "no , it's okay , I just need some time alone." she reassure him before walking into the forest. "Be careful!" he called out "be safe." he whispered.

"let's go romeo , we gotta jet." Tiffany said taking his wrist and walking back to the shop with the others.

As soon as she hits the forest , she begins to sing."

_It's funny when you find yourself_

_Looking from the outside_

_she starts to kick the soon for a bit and continues._

_I'm standing here but all I want_

_Is to be over there_

meanwhile with the others

"I can't wait to go home , the first thing i'm gonna do is eat some of my mom's meatloaf , kick back and relax." Aden said.

"shoot bro , the first thing I'm gonna do is drop to my bed , drink some pepsi and that's it take a long nap, dang I might take a break from drawing." Nick said.

"the first thing , I'll do when I get home is flop to the couch , eat cheetios and watch american idol." Tiffany said.

Gloria was the next to commented. "the first thing i'm gonna do is go to my room listen to mine and jesse's song and talk to jesse all day on the cell phone.

"she read my mind." Jesse commented wrapping his arms around her shoulder and kissing her head.

Danielle rolled her eyes. "of course everything you two do every weekend involves spending time with each other."

"what can we say? we're fools in love." Gloria blushed as she kisses Jesse , to which he returns her gesture.

"okay before i completely lose it and throw up, I'm gonna say what the first thing , I'm gonna do when i get home." Tyson started.

"go ahead." Emily said, he nodded. "I'm gonna jam my music and drop to the bed just like that."

"mine sounds similar to yours , except that i eat after hearing music." Taylor added.

Jesse and Gloria stopped kissing and notices phil.

"hey , guys." he pointed. they turned to which he's pointing directly to

"adargabrabragah." the yeti mumbled before leaving everybody blinked and looked one another strange, the yeti notice back at them he gesture him to follow him.

"oh." they followed him and finally reach the workshop. "okay now the first thing , I gonna do when i get home is sleep." Danielle said.

"I can't believe , I'm saying this but the first thing i'm gonna do when i get home is to hug Nathan and watch some T V while laying in bed."

"wow that sounds surprising." Emily said. it was true Maria never really gotten along with her little brother.

"so what about you em?" Tiffany asked. "oh , well shawn and I usually eat snacks and go to our rooms to sleep." she said as if nothing else were special.

"but that's gonna change now that dad's car busted and that he'll probably ground me for the rest of my life." Shawn grumbled.

Emily confronted her brother."don't worry shawn , we'll worry about Dad later but as of for now we gotta wait for Valeria."

Jack got up now bandage and being cared of , he couldn't help by overhear what she had said. "where's Valeria, is she alright?"

Emily laughed. "she's okay , she's just going for a walk around the woods." he sighed a relief , the thought of losing her was worse than having no memory of what he use to be before becoming a guardian. just as he was about to ask about what happened outside he started to hear a faint voice , a singing voice, it was somewhat similar and beautiful at the same time. he couldn't help but hover to the window.

"now where's that bloody show pony going to this time?" Bunnymund asked annoyed by the fact that Jack gets dismiss without North's permission.

back to Valeria

she walked around the woods feeling the wind blow on her hair.

_Why did I let myself believe_

_Miracles could happen?'_

_Cause now I have to pretend_

_That I don't really care_

_she takes a deep breath and continued on._

_I thought you were my fairy tale_

_A dream when I'm not sleeping_

_A wish upon a star_

_That's coming true_

unknown to her a pair of glowing yellow eyes watch her every move , every step she took. it chuckled darkly ready to attack her. but was distracted by a flying Jack who was coincidentally her melody.

The eyes snarled and disapeared. "Frost..."

_But everybody else could tell_

_That I confused my feelings with the truth_

_When there was me and you_

_she hops to a rock and sits on it , feeling the wind._

_I swore I knew the melody_

_That I heard you singing_

_And when you smiled_

_You made me feel Like I could sing along._

Valeria closed her eyes letting her voice take over.

_But then you went and changed the words_

_Now my heart is empty_

_I'm only left with used-to-be's_

_And once upon a song_

Jack stopped floating and sat on a nearby rock beside her clinging to his staff, feeling the sweet angelic voice before his ears.

_Now I know your not a fairy tale_

_And dreams were meant for sleeping_

_And wishes on a star_

_Just don't come true_

_'Cause now even I can tell_

_That I confused my feelings with the truth'_

_Cause I liked the view_

_When there was me and you_

he closed his eyes and love every moment of her song , he was glad that miss feller wasn't here to interrupt her this time.

_I can't believe _

_That I could be so blind_

_It's like you were floating_

_While I was falling _

_And I didn't mind_

_'Cause I liked the view_

_I thought you felt it too_

_When there was me and you._

Valeria open her sapphire eyes. she felt a strange aura right beside her presence. "beautiful." he says reopening his eyes. "thanks Stranger." she jokely replied.

"aren't you suppose to be taken care of?" she asked because of his injuries.

he chuckled. "the guardian of fun never stops having fun even if he does get hurt." he was somewhat sarcastic for he didn't want her to worry by what after happened yesterday."so Emily's told me your going for a walk the woods , but the question is why?"

she bit her lip , Valeria knew she couldn't resist his eyes, they were beautiful and hypnotizing , she knew it in her heart that there's no way to escape his shining blue pupils. but she didn't wanted to tell him about the confession Nick made to her , would it break his heart? would it matter to him?.

'I might as well tell him , I mean why bother? he probably doesn't like he , he likes The Tooth fairy.' she thought.

Valeria stood on the rock then she walk away from it , nearly slipping. Jack uses his staff to lift her up and gently on the ground. "whoa careful."

"thanks." she said smiling. she took a deep breath and was ready to tell him the truth. "um...Nick, he...well , he confused his love to me yesterday."

she looked away for a moment than turn to see his expression he looked down , shocked with sadness."oh." he responded. Valeria could tell that his voice was breaking.

"Jack , are you okay?" she asked reaching for his face , but before she could , he pulled away. "I'm fine."

'so he does like me after all.' she thought but that didn't proof to her whether he like her or the tooth fairy. "I didn't gave him an answer , I just told him that i was going to think about it."

he turn around with hope in his eyes. "You didn't say yes?" he asked in his normal state.

she nodded. "yesterday wasn't actually the day to take things on the next level. but i still care about him he should know it by now and besides i'm in love with someone else." she blushed at that thought.

'is she talking about me?' he thought blushing the same pattern. her cell phone ranged making the two teens jumped. Jack jump two feet from the sound while Valeria still sat on the rock as took her cell. "hello?"

"Val, you alright?" Taylor asked from the other line.

"Yes Tay, I'm okay , in fact i'm here with J-

Taylor cut her off. "girl! you had us worried! come on , we gotta get back home and get ready for the field trip! you know the color-

"yes Taylor , I know the field trip to colorado , okay thank you for reminding me." she hunged before her friend could say anything.

Valeria shook her head in amusement. "that girl." she walked a mile until Jack hovered beside her.

"what's the deal with the color? what did she meant by going to a field trip with the color. Valeria laughed , she realize that he must've thought Taylor said 'color' because Valeria hanged up on her before she could mention colorado.

"Actually she was talking about this road trip we were suppose to go 're heading to colorado , It's kind of like a field trip except longer , and since my birthday it's not until next week , We would actually go early before the events of Valentine's day."

"Then I'll make sure guys get back." he reassure her. now she was getting worried. "no jack, your wound is healing. you can't possibly carry all of us out of the north pole and I don't think your staff can't hold us all."

she was right his staff may have the power to create ice and snow but it didn't have the ability to hold many things just one. "then I'll let the wind take you guys home."

"while your on this condition?"

he looked down a bit.'she's right ,and here I thought Tiffany was the right one! damn it! this girl's making me fall for her more no only is she beautiful , brave , smart but she's also caring and she's just a worry wart.' he chuckled at that thought.

Valeria raised her brow at him , he was constantly snickering while looking at the snowy ground , it was something you don't see every day. "what's so funny?"

"Nothing," he smiled glance at her.

"Then I'll ask North to give you guys a lift home." he said hoping she'll take the offer and decided to ignore her worries about his injuries.

"but what if he's busy for next christmas?" she replied denying another offer.

"Bunnymund?" he asked for the last time , and really hoped she'll take this shot.

"if we try to convince him." she said.

he shrugged. "Carrots are a bunnies best friends , you should know that by now."

"I know." she respond presumably walking again. 'that was really sweet of Jack to help us , but I just can't help worry about him , he's been hurt and I feel responsible for that even though I had nothing to do with them becoming rivals , when Johnson came closer to me could he had been jealous? or did he provoke him?' Valeria had a million questions on her head that she couldn't make out.

"okay, done deal." she said extending her hand out , Jack look sincere at first but took her hand anyways and shook it. his cold , hard hands electrify her soft warm hands. they felt the sudden spark that happen last week it was the same spark where they once held hands at the motel. they pulled away blushing and reminisce to their transaction.

Jack cleared his throat and fake coughed. "we better get going then."

"yeah." she said.

once the two returned they were presume to ask Bunnymund for a request but North has compromise a proffer. he told them the way out of the north pole is by having a teleportation snowglobe, just as he described it , he released an inable orb from his pocket. it was filled with tiny houses and tiny specks of snow.

North elucidate on how to use the globes. the rest of the guardians waved bye to them. North helped the teens evacuate the area."wait!" Jack flew over to touche Valeria's shoulder.

she turned around and looked deeply in his eyes. "yes, Jack?"

"will I see you guys again." she smiled. "of course just because we're leaving that doesn't mean we'll never meet each other again, we will meet each other again."

Taylor lift out her index finger. "in fact , we're gonna visit here, that is if your all cool with that." she said refering to the guardians. Sandman beamed with a double thumbs up , North nodded. "you can come to help with toys."

"well I could use a little help counting but you all are more than welcome to visit my palace." Tootiana replied smiling.

Bunnymund chuckled. "aright , alright you all can come visit the warren just don't expect me to babysit you joeys."

"my name's not Joey , it's Shawn." he said confused by his slang. "oh boy." Taylor huffed.

"what? he called me Joey." Jesse face palm himself. "Dude , he wasn't referring only to you , but to us all of us."

"and Joey is the name of a baby kangaroo." Emily explained. "exactly." Jesse said.

Taylor took a hold of the snowglobe. she started to shake it a little as a swirly portal appeared right before their very eyes. it was the illusions of new york city , still snowing , still the same for the gang , it seemed like they were gone forever. Danielle took the first step, she gulped and begun to enter the point.

finally free from the gateway entrance , Danielle stomp to the sidewalks of manhattan. she looked around, the buildings were big and tall as usual, the sky was gray to it's complex color and everything seem normal. "hey guys , get in the portal, it's okay I'm back home ,it's safe to go through." she shouted long enough to inform her friends that the way to the portal was safe.

"here I go." Gloria said going in with Jesse behind her. Tyson went after them followed by Taylor (who had gave Valeria the snowglobe.)Maria , Emily and Aden.

Nick offered his hand to Valeria. "ladies first." Jack looked the other way feeling pain and suffer he lead his head once more and frowned. before taking a glance at his posture she faked a smile and nodded her head. "no it's okay , I'll go in on my own." she said .

he sighed feeling a bit rejected." alright but we better go , the others are waiting." he said before entering the portal. Valeria turn to look at Jack.

Jack pulled his head up and look deeply into Valeria's sapphire orbs, icey mixed with aqua was beautiful they locked eyes for minute before Bunnymund cleared his throat. "uh shelia, the portal?

"oh yeah ,Sorry, I forgot." she chuckled lightly and waved bye to Jack and the rest. he waved back with a smile. Valeria gives the snowglobe to Phil, as she walks to the portal.

Shawn walk the opposite way from the portal, Tiffany glance his direction."where do you think your going?"

"I'm not going back there and facing my old men, he'll cream me if he finds out that I jammed his car." he said starting to run.

Tiffany chase him, "oh no y'll don't!

Shawn ran quickly to escape from her.

"hey get back here!"

Shawn begun to jump around the elves in case to avoid harming them.

the teen begun to hunt down the hermit, she zig zag her way through the elves and yetis. accessible to the ground with a punch , she looked look to the left then to the right and found a patch of scruffy blonde hanging from behind a elf cardboard.

"gotcha!" she gritted her teeth with effort. Shawn hark sound waves of whispering foot steps. 'crap' he thought.

Shawn scoot off with Tiffany ahead of him. he zoomed right off the office, she was behind of his trail.

Shawn stick his back against his wall. panting from running. he felt footsteps gait towards him , but stop. he waited no longer as he took a peek from the wall and saw Tiffany re-entering the office. he smirked in victory and finally expose himself. "You snooze , you lose , Tiff!" he shouted.

her plan was finally set in motion as she stops and quickly emerges."LYNCH!" she shouted.

Shawn's eyes widen as he saw the enraged female stomping his way. he quickly made an escape as he heads towards the balcony and jumps over to the side,where Tiffany nearly catches him but he makes it back inside and slides near the icey floor where Jack frozed. "you'll never catch me alive ,woman!" he turns around only to find her gone."wha-

Tiffany appeared right behind him and pinned him down. "fooled you , didn't i?"

he shook his head in disbelief. "how the heck did you-

"Jack's wind helped me fly over you, I guess you should've seen that coming." she said.

"darn him." he muttered. "enough nagging and let's go."

"what!? No! No! NOOOOO!"

Tiffany with Shawn walked back to the guardians and the still opening portal.

Jack chuckled staring at there position. "look who just came back."

"shut up." Shawn muttered.

"ouch." Jack cringe falsely. his words didn't offended him because he knew all along that Shawn's hostile behavior towards him started when he offered him and the guys to a free carriage to which he oppose to, even though he hadn't any choice he was trying to help them in a way that seem artificial severe.

The guardians and Phil watched as the african american initiate to drag the blonde by his legs and walked towards the portal. Shawn narrowed at the blue white guardian. "Mark my words ,Frost , I shall have my revenge." he said in a fake british accent.

he didn't seem intimidating at first but feared of losing a friends trust. his only option was to somehow make it up to him or rather receive some tips from his sister.

The two teens escorted out the shop as the portal closed.

"okay then , plotting your Revenge on me for making you go on a suppose kiddy ride and helping Tiffany tackle you wasn't my definition of helping out a friend or in a way of saying 'thank you' , but it was worth the fun." He smirked.

"and you wonder why your on the naughty list." Bunnymund scoffed at him.

"hey , you all can't blame me for trying , I am a mischief after all." he shrugged.

North chuckled. "well fellow guardians , now that the teens are back to their country safely, let's get back to work , shall we?

Everybody return back to there positions,even Johnson did.

Jack floated near burgess he was centimeters away from Jamie and Sophie's house. he landed on a branch near the house and glance at the young boy was getting ready for bed.

he gently tap on his window using his sprung a smile as Jack appeared , he opened the window. "hey kiddo, getting ready for school already?" he teased. "Jack , you came!

"of course I came , I'll always be with you remember?"

"yeah so why was there a huge blizzard at new york anyways? mom saw the news and apparently (smart kid using a smart word , you go jamie XD) there was this huge blizzard that nearly covered new york."

upon hearing the word blizzard,Jack restrain his anger to Johnson. perhaps it was all a misunderstanding, he didn't actually wanted to come for harm's way.

"Jack? Jack?"

He looked Jamie's way."huh? oh...sorry Jamie , what were we talking about?"

"about the blizzard." he said.

"oh yeah about that it's something I don't wanna talk about." he replied hoping to avoid yesterday's news.

"why not?"

"because...it's just something, I want to put asides."

Jamie stroke his chin for a bit."were you mad at someone? because legend as it that when ice gets into a rage of anger, they create a huge snowstorm or better known as 'blizzard'.

Jack stop the boy. "Jamie please , let's just drop it. okay? let's just drop the subject okay?" he sounded stress out and exhausted.

the brunette child blink , seeing Jack this way made him worried. "Alright , Jack , we'll talk about something else."

"thank you." he responded in a small whisper with a short smile. he cling his staff over his shoulder.

"so...how was your weekend?"

* * *

**Pinkie: and there you have it , Jamie bennet.**

**Rarity: we hate to report to program, to one of our important announcement but the rest of the guardians , the children in burgess will have minor roles on this story.**

**Pinkie: so far The only main characters from the movie are Jack and you-know-who. Valeria , Johnson and the rest is gonna have a turn stealing the spotlight.**

**Rarity: now never forget to read and...**

**Pinkie: review.**


End file.
